The Diary of Alice Brandon
by Homegrl aka Amanda
Summary: Alice Brandon returns home from college to find her high school crush is back in the area. One problem. He's living in the house where she hid her diary that's filled with intimate things about him. Can Alice retrieve it back, before Jasper finds it? AH
1. Back in Town

_So I read this cute little book called __Confessions of a Small Town Girl__ and thought it would be cool to make a Jasper and Alice story out of it. This fic is loosely based on COASTG. Enjoy!_

This story is dedicated to all those who (harmlessly) stalked, obsessed, or pined over someone in high school.

**Disclaimer: I am not making any money off this story. I'm just taking the plot of one story and the characters of another and throwing them together for fun.**

Summary: What if you kept a diary during your sex crazed teenage years? No big deal right? Most had a diary at one point or another. But what about if this book contained all of your most intimate sexual fantasies? Fantasies that starred only one man, that leading man being, Jasper Hale. Jasper Hale, homecoming king. Jasper Hale, captain of the baseball team. Super sexy, celebrity, senior Jasper Hale. Jasper Hale, who just moved into the very house that the diary starring him was hidden. Will Alice Brandon retrieve it back, before he finds it?

7/9/10- This story is currently being revised and re-edited.

I want to thank _Love of Escapism _and _Ilovenaley_. These are the two betas that Project Team Beta assigned for this chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 1- Back in Town**_

Jasper Hale was back in town.

I used to have the biggest crush on him when I was at high school. Hell, I realized I still had a lingering crush on him after hearing about his arrival. Didn't you just hate that? When you thought you had gotten over someone, but then you realized you weren't?

He was the only reason I had perfect attendance during freshman and sophomore year. It was worth going to school every day, just for the chance to see his gorgeous face.

Of course, he never noticed me. Why would he? He was _Jasper Hale_.

Super sexy, celebrity, senior Jasper Hale.

Not so much a senior anymore, but I'm sure he's still super sexy.

He was totally and always had been completelyout of my league.

He was the captain of the baseball team, and I was in the drama club.

Jasper was crowned homecoming king while I was on the prom committee.

He's a staggering six foot three of lean muscles, and I am a pitiful five foot two.

And let's not forget that he graduated two years before me and moved to Los Angeles. Or was it San Francisco? I was never sure.

I heard he's a cop now. That certainly got my mind rolling. You have no idea how many fantasies I had where he was a sexy cop who needs to strip search me?

But a cop wasn't the only thing he was in my fantasies. He was also a sexy firefighter. a doctor, and my personal favorite…cowboy.

The cowboy was always my favorite.

"Alice, are those pancakes ready yet?" My mom, Denise, asked through the service window of her diner. She was writing in her order pad which was in her hand and apparently didn't notice me staring off into space.

I _was_ scrambling eggs and flipping pancakes before my mind began to wander due to the news of Jasper Hale being back in town. Luckily, I didn't burn anything.

"Yeah, Mom," I called back. I scooped the order onto a plate and passed it through the window. Preparing two more plates of home fries, pancakes, bacon and eggs, I slid them along the ledge, trying to hear the conversation on the other side.

My mom put a huge window in front of the grills so when she's back here cooking, she could still hear everything that was going on over on the other side.

Today it didn't disappoint because there was the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan, and his best friend Harry Clearwater chatting away, sitting at the counter directly in front of the window. I was trying to snoop and get information about Jasper's whereabouts and reasoning for being back in town.

Without looking suspicious of course.

"…hear he's fixing up the old place for his sister or something," Chief Swan said, taking a bite out of his wheat toast.

"Who's fixing what place now?" Mom asked. She saw that his coffee mug was empty and refilled it.

Harry answered, "Jasper Hale. You remember him? He used to work at Newton's back when he was in high school."

Newton's Sporting Goods was the place for everything outdoorsy. Camping, fishing, hunting and the likes. Of course they would know; Chief Swan, Harry and another local, Billy Black, have been doing bi-monthly fishing trips ever since I could remember.

Realization dawned on my mother's face. "Oh yeah, sweet kid. Used to run around with that Cullen boy. I remember he would come in here all the time with his teammates after a game. Didn't he move to California or something like that?"

"L.A., then he moved to Vegas. He's a detective or something, like on _Law and Order_," Harry said cutting up his French toast.

Mom looked at Charlie. "So what, did he get transferred here or something? Why would he want to move back here?" She took a stray of black hair and tucked it in her otherwise neat up do.

My mom had this big fish in a little pond mentality. She figured if you can get out of a small town, stay out. Which is why she worked her ass off all my life so that I would have the opportunity to go to college and move away somewhere like New York or Chicago. To make something of myself. But, here I am to her dismay, a recent college graduate with no job prospects, living back at home.

"He's not back permanently. Just for the summer," Chief Swan corrected."He's renovating a house for his sister and her husband, Emmett Cullen."

"How do you know that?"

"From Becca Crowley. She always tells me who moves in town- or back- you know to keep tabs on who's living in my town." He sipped some of his coffee. "And Tim from the hardware store said he was in yesterday buying nails and the like. Apparently that they chatted for a minute about the project."

"Oh, well that's nice of him, doing that for his sister. But which-" Mom stopped short when she saw someone wave for her and went to take more orders, leaving me to contemplate the information.

_What do you know; Rosalie Hale finally tied the knot with Emmett Cullen._ I mused, cracking a couple of eggs for an omelet order.

I remember them from school as well. Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen were one of those on and off couples. You know, the type that would break up almost every weekend, because Emmett would look at a hot cheerleader or Rosalie would flirt with a linebacker. They were the most envied couple. The best looking couple in school. The couple crowned prom king and queen respectively. The couple that usually didn't last past graduation.

But they did. Impressive.

Rosalie and Jasper are twins and Emmett was in their graduating class. Last I heard was that they went to some school on the east coast. They graduated two years ago, and then went for their master's or something. Rosalie just graduated. Emmett will be graduating at the end of the summer. Why they would move back to Forks after living on the east coast all those years is anyone's guess.

I really wish Mom had the chance to ask what house they purchased so I would know where Jasper was staying. It would be great to just happen to swing by while he's working.

Jasper sawing a piece of two by four…shirtless. Sweat glistening off his bare chest with a tool belt hanging low on his waist.

_No, Alice, stop it._ I chided myself. I shouldn't be having such thoughts. I'm not some sex deprived fifteen year old anymore.

_No, you're just a sex deprived twenty-two year old._

Hey, just because I lived a very sheltered life growing up, it doesn't make me sex-deprived. The only people who were sex-deprived were those who have had sex in the past but don't anymore.

_And I firmly believe if you never had sex, then you _cannot_ be sex-deprived. That's my stand and I'm sticking to it._

But, just because I wasn't well-versed in that area it didn't make me ignorant. After all I did go to college in the city. That experience certainly opened my mind to the ways of the world.

In high school, my best friend Bella Swan, chief Swan's daughter, and I use to eat up trashy romance novels like chocolate. So I know how things work.

But I was mature now and I shouldn't be having these types of thoughts over a guy that I haven't seen in years. But just thinking about him again just brought me right back to high school.

I finished up the cheese omelet and put the plate on the service window. Angela Weber, a long time friend, picked up the order and delivered it.

I've barely been here one week. Graduating from Washington State with a bachelor's degree in Business Management and Theater. Now, I have to look for a job and an apartment. Even though I have the best place to stay right now. Literally a flight of stairs from my current job.

_Moonlight Diner. _

Mom's pride and joy. I don't remember much about my dad. He died when I was ten. My mom, being the amazing woman that she is, didn't wallow in self pity and depression, but used the life insurance money to transform our entire downstairs into a working diner. Between starting a new business and raising a child, she pretty much had her hands full and never showed the effects of the stress I'm sure it caused her.

That was the best part about me coming back home. Having my old job of being a short order cook/waitress available for me.

I cleaned up my station and motioned to Eric Yorkie, another cook, that my shift was up. I was washing my hands when my mom entered the kitchen.

"Alice, you leaving already?" She was carrying a tray full of plates and cups to the garbage disposal and sink.

"Yeah, Mom it's almost noon. And I'm going to Bella's to help address the wedding invitations that just arrived." I grinned. "So if you need me, my cell is on."

Bella is marrying Edward Cullen. The younger brother to Emmett Cullen and a major hottie. They are tying the knot in the beginning of August, and of course yours truly is playing the important role of maid of honor.

"Well, tell Bella I said hi, dear." She kissed my cheek and started to leave. "Don't forget to write down tomorrow's menu tonight _and_ to refill the sugar containers on each table." She reminded me and then left, carrying the empty tray with her.

I don't know why she bothers. She always rewrites the 'meals of the day' anyway. My mom had a kind of OCD when it comes to her diner. Nothing is right until it's absolutely perfect.

I went upstairs to get my jacket and purse. After retrieving my things, I waved goodbye to Eric and headed out the back door and into the cool spring air.

I walked from my home to Bella's place. She was still home for the time being. She and Edward just put down a security deposit for a condo in Port Angeles. Barely out of school, she already received a teaching position, starting in the fall. Edward, whom been out of school for a year, works at an accounting firm in Port Angeles.

They are so lucky to know what they want, and to have a plan for their future. Whereas I, on the other hand, have no boyfriend, no job prospects, and a student loan that needs to be paid off.

_Fuck my life. _

And fuck my life indeed, when I collided in a hard body not looking where I was going. I fell to the concrete, sending my purse and the victims groceries scattered on the ground.

"Oh, my, God. I am so sorry," I apologized, scrambling to my knees to put the items back in the bags. I picked up a carton of eggs, cracked and ruined. The yolk was oozing through the box. I gaped at the mess. "I'm so sorry. I _will_ replace these."

A man chuckled and my heart stopped. I knew for sure who that chuckle belonged to.

I looked up into blue eyes… ocean blue eyes and gasped.

Super sexy, celebrity, senior Jasper Hale.

"It's okay really. They're just eggs, no need to worry about 'em," he said. He was smiling at me. He had a nice smile, reserved. Kind of sexy.

I stared at him, crouched down with broken eggs in my hand.

He was still gorgeous. His eyes still ocean blue and his honey blond hair still curly.

"Are you okay though? You took quite a spill there."

"I, uh…well-" I forgot to speak. I forgot the entire English language. I forgot my name.

His hand was on my shoulder. Big hands I might add that seemed to swallow my tiny frame. That little bit of contact was like a flow of electricity running through my veins.

He removed his hand abruptly, like he had been burned.

_Did he feel it too?_ I wondered, still trying to formulate basic words.

I cleared my throat, closed my eyes and looked away, and finally my entire English education came flooding back to me. "I'm fine." I stood up; careful not to touch him for fear of electric shock. "I'm truly sorry about the eggs." I still held the carton in my hands.

He shrugged his shoulders and picked up the plastic bags and my purse. "They're just eggs, easily replaceable." He handed my purse to me. "It's not like I need them right this minute. I'll get another dozen later."

I only nodded, still avoiding direct eye contact.

I was stunned that I was in the presence of Jasper Hale. Not just here, but talking to him, actually having somekind of a conversation.

_Quick Alice, say something before he walks away. _

"I hear your sister got married. Congratulations!" _Lame._

"You know Rose?" he asked, raising one sexy eyebrow.

"Well, kind of. I remember her from school. We were in drama club together. Besides," I laughed nervously, "Small town gossip. I heard she was moving back in the area and that she recently married Emmett Cullen." I bit my lip and watched Jasper nod his head.

"Oh, well, thanks." He eyed the ruined eggs in my hand and reached over to grab them. "But, I better go before my ice cream melts." He raised the bags with one hand.

He flashed me one last smile and left me standing rooted to the spot. My heart was racing. I raked my hand through my dark, long hair and tried to calm my nerves.

Jasper Hale talked to me…and touched me…and smiled at me. I couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across my face. I did a pirouette and bounced up and down, stopping when a boy on a bike halted across the street and stared at me.

Straightening out my clothes and my hair, I continued my walk to Bella's, my hand on the shoulder he had just touched.

* * *

**Ok, so that's the first chapter. As you can hopefully tell, this will be a very light-hearted fic. Nothing angsty, not much drama….just shenanigans from Alice. I hope you guys will enjoy reading this as much I will be writing it. **

**So let me know what you think. Review, review**


	2. The Diary

_Wow. I can't believe the response I got from the first chapter. And as a reward, I figured I'd give you guys the next chapter early. Thanx to all those who reviewed and added this story to their alerts and favorites. =) _

A/N: So I realized I made a blaring mistake with the title and summary. Surprised no one called me out on it. But don't worry I fixed chapter 1 already. Alice's last name is Brandon _not_ Cullen. I originally planned for Edward or Emmett to be her brother, but while I was writing, it just didn't turn out that way. Sorry for the inconvenience and confusion… and on with the story

**Disclaimer: Not making any money for this story. Just doing it for fun.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2- The Diary**_

I remember the first time I ever saw Jasper Hale. It was freshman year. I have been a high school student for a whole week.

Wednesday, September 12, 2001.

Yes, I remember the date. I even remember the time too. 1:27PM. I was in last period Government, bored out of my mind. Watching the clock tick away for the class to end.

That's when he came in. He was only in for a couple of minutes, but it felt like time stood still at the moment. He was wearing a pair of stonewashed jeans and a Scarface t-shirt. He gave a note to Mr. Jefferson and scanned the class; and for a second our eyes locked. I knew at that moment we were meant for each other because time literally stood still.

Just like in the movies.

Aaron Davis, the person he came for, met him at the front of the class and they left together.

I thought I imagined him until I saw him the two weeks later. I was running late to English class. Rushing down the hall, I was trying to switch my math book with Lit book. Both books fell to the ground and I kneeled down to retrieve them. Then I heard someone yell out. "Hey."

I didn't look up at first thinking the person was calling for someone else. But he yelled again and I looked up this time. I couldn't believe it.

It was the super sexy guy from the class.

He was waving at me. _Why would he be waving at me? _I thought.

I looked around to see if I was the only one in the hallway. But as fate would have it, there was this towering, broad-shouldered guy walking in my direction, waving at the sexy guy. He smiled a dimpled smile and yelled out in return, "Yo, Jasper man. Aren't you coming to lunch?"

"In a minute. Just getting a book for Rose." I just stood there and watched as _Fezzik_ walked past me and up to Jasper.

They stood at the locker for a few, Jasper grabbing the book in question, and walked off together. After they rounded the corner, I remembered my class and went. I received a collection of stares from my peers and an 'I'll deal with you after class' look from Mr. Berty when I entered. Luckily he only gave me a warning afterwards.

I spent the rest of the time not paying attention to Mr. Berty go on and on about the story we started reading, _Don Quixote_. Instead I was thinking of super sexy Jasper. The boy who stolen my heart. I had fallen and hard.

We were going to have beautiful blue-violet eye babies together.

I knew everything about him. His class schedule. His sports schedule. His practice schedule.

I would arrive at school before him, just to see him in the morning.

I would accidently bump into him just so he would apologize to me, and I would say 'no problem'. Those days were always the best.

I was brought out of my wonderful flashbacks and into the present by my best friend's voice.

"I can't believe it. You haven't seen this guy in nearly five years and when you do, what happens. You literally run into him and break his eggs." Bella laughed. "And here I thought I was the clumsy one."

We were sitting on her bed with a spread of wedding invitations, envelopes, pens and the guest list between us.

I picked up one card and looked at the finished work. The elegant scrawl announcing the marriage ceremony of Bella and Edward, with a blue floral design snaking up the side of the card. "Hey, it's not like I did it on purpose. I wasn't paying attention and sort of ran into him."

Bella sat crossed legs with a hardcover book on her lap, addressing envelopes to be sent out. She looked up at me with her dark chocolate eyes and smirked. "Is he still cute?"

"Oh God, yes." I threw my head back. "I wasn't prepared at all. Bells, I forgot how to speak. I was so embarrassed. I couldn't even look at him in his face for the most part."

Bella looked off to the side. "Hmm. I can only imagine. I wish I was there just to see the look on your face." She looked back at me.

"What was it you use to call him sophomore year?"

"Super sexy, celebrity, senior Jasper Hale." I recited.

"Super sexy, celebrity, senior Jasper Hale." She repeated slowly, emphasizing every word. "Wow. We spent much of our adolescent years obsessing. You with Jasper Hale. Me with Edward." A blush crept on her face.

She went back to her writing and I went back to stuffing the envelopes. Sealing it tight and adding a piece of tape to the flaps. "Yeah, those were the days. Remember that semester when you took AP Chemistry with Edward?"

"Don't remind me." She said horrified. "That's when the obsession started. I sat behind him and would accidently, yet purposely throw my pencil his way so he would return it to me."

I remembered Bella would come to lunch with tales of how Edward smiled or spoke to her. How their hands would brush when something was passed between them.

"How about when Jasper use to come in your mom's diner? You would drop whatever you were doing just to go and take his order. Just so he would speak to you." She retorted.

I grinned at that. I would love the days when I waitressed and he would come in. I recalled he was favorable to the bacon cheeseburgers and the cherry pies with whipped toppings.

Not that I kept tabs or anything.

Bella's hand jerked out and grabbed my arm. "Hey." There was a glint in her eyes. "Do you remember the diaries?"

I gasped loudly and placed my hand to my forehead. "The diary." I whispered. We continued on, talking about all the things we use to write in there.

I nearly forgot about that thing.

Bella and I, along with another friend, Jessica Stanley kept a diary that composed of all our deepest fears and dreams. We use to confide in each other and sworn to secrecy. We told each other everything. I remember we would go over Jessica's grandmother's house and read our entries to each other. Bella, as shy as she was, never wanted to hear Jessica and my little fantasies. She would either leave the room or cover her ears, while we giggled and read.

We always hid them too. I never stored mine at home, not trusting that my mom wouldn't find it. I originally hid mine in an abandoned, run down pastry shop, but then found out that some of the boys in my class started hanging out there, drinking and smoking and stuff. And in my haste I saved took it to Jessica's grandmother's house and we hid it in a spare bedroom.

We hid it behind some loose wall panel in a little cubbyhole that held some of Jessica's little treasures as well. But the diary slipped off the little ledge and landed on the floor and we haven't been able to get it out since. I forgot about it once I went to college and Jessica moved to Florida for school.

_Maybe I should try and obtain it while I'm back in town._ Jessica's grandmother passed away about two years ago and her aunt has been living there ever since.

I don't remember the specifics of my entries, but I remembered I filled the pages with my dreams and hopes. Dreams to one day be a part of an ensemble in a Broadway or Off-Broadway production. Dreams of being with Jasper. Dreams of Jasper.

I closed my eyes and smiled. Berating myself my young naïveté self on my views of love and

sex. I was very much into romance novels and soap operas back then. I would still pick up a good page-turner every once in a while. Those weeks I would feel deprived and lonely. Always satisfied in the end, that I might one day meet the perfect guy for me. Just like the heroine's in the plays I read. Helena. Hermia. Katherina. Juliet. Desdemona.

On second thought, not like Juliet and Desdemona. Their lives ended tragically.

The book was pink. Typical. Plain on the outside except for my initials on the bottom corner. But there was a mural of colors, writings, and drawings on the inside. I would scribble our names over and over again.

_Jasper and Alice Hale. Mrs. Alice Hale. Mary Alice Brandon-Hale. _

Our names in little hearts with an arrow crossed through.

I was pathetic. I knew it. I hated to admit that now.

I was such a teenage girl fawning over a gorgeous guy. And you know the worst part of that is? I'm still kind of that same teenage girl. Still pining for Jasper.

He was my muse. My inspiration. Whenever I was on stage I would imagine him as the leading role. Jasper, standing under the balcony professing his love to me. Jasper, chasing me through the forest to win my affections.

We finished up the invitations and spent the rest of the afternoon looking up music for the ceremony and reception, then narrowed down the list of beauty salons to three prospects.

After leaving Bella's I went to the post office to drop off the invitations then went to catch a movie. I returned home afterwards to find mom closing up the diner. The cooks and wait staff already left for the evening. Mom was wiping down tables and humming to herself. She didn't notice me walk around the counter. I took my jacket off and placed it with my purse next to the cash register. I retrieved the gigantic container with sugar and started filling up the emptying shakers on each table like she told me to earlier. We worked in silence listening to the tunes that was softly playing on the radio.

When I finished that, I moved on to write down tomorrow's soup, salad, and sandwich of the day on the bulletin board. Mom moved to the cash register.

Jasper still on my mind; I smiled, thinking of the prospect of seeing him around for the remainder of the summer. Then I remembered I still didn't know where he was staying.

"Hey, mom." I called out. "What house did Emmet and Rosalie Cullen purchase?" I asked hoping she wouldn't ask why I was interested. She never knew of my crush and I hoped to keep it that way.

"Hmm, what dear?" She stopped counting the day's profits and looked at me. I repeated the question. "Oh. Uh- I asked Chief Swan that before he went for rounds. He said they got the old Robinson house down on Walnut."

I stopped. The empty glass I held fell to the floor and shattered. My mouth gaped opened and my eyes bugged out like on those old Looney Tunes cartoons.

"Alice, look what you did." Mom chided. She shook her head and went to fetch a broom and dustpan.

I just stood there.

_No way._

Edith Robinson was Jessica Stanley grandmother. I guessed Jessica's aunt finally sold the place after all this time.

_Shit._

That was supposed to be the safe haven for my diary.

_Fuck._

Jasper Hale was refurbishing that place. Meaning he would be tearing down walls and ripping up floorboards, eventually coming across my diary.

I was so fucked.

* * *

**Oh noes, what ever will Alice do? **

**So I have the first 6 chapters outlined and ready to go, so they will come out every week. After that I don't know, cause I start summer classes in a few weeks. But this story won't be that long. I don't anticipate it being more than 15-17 chapters, but you never know. **

**Review… **


	3. Panic

_I am overwhelmed with the amount of alerts and favorites I received, thanks a bunch. And a special thanks to all those who reviewed so far. _

A/N: Today is my birthday. YAY ME! So as part of my celebration, I present to my wonderful readers the next chapter. Enjoy =)

**Disclaimer: My name is Amanda and I'm not making any money off this story.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Panic **_

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't _believe_ this. What were the odds that my diary would be in the very house that Jasper Hale would be working on? The fates really had it in for me.

Two days ago, I had forgotten all about the damn thing. Now I can't get it out of my mind. It has plagued my thoughts… like a bad performance.

The last couple of days have been torture. I didn't know what to do.

_What if he finds it?_

I didn't even know what I would do if he did. Jump off a cliff? A bridge?

I could change my name, dye my hair blonde, and move to Mexico. I always wanted to go to Cancun.

_Don't be so dramatic, Alice. He may never come across it. _

But what if he did? Would he confront me about it? What would I say? I could just deny it. Laugh it off.

"_I've never seen that before in my life."_ or _"I have no idea what that is…even though it has my initials on the front… and my name scribbled on the inside along with yours."_

Then a new horror struck me. What if I'm not around when he stopped by and asked my mom about it? What if he showed her? She would see what was going through the perverted mind of her precious teenage daughter.

I groaned loudly, Eric looked over at me with concern. I gave him a 'don't worry about it' look and went to get some bacon out of the refrigerator.

I have been trying to avoid Jasper like the plague these past few days. I spent some time with Bella. We went to La Push Beach one afternoon, enjoying the warm weather and not running into Jasper.

I ran some errands for my mom in Port Angeles, enjoying myself around the city and not running into Jasper.

Overall, I was successful in my mission.

That was until he decided to have breakfast and just came in a few seconds ago.

**)()()()()()(**

I watched as he sat in one of the booths, next to Chief Swan and across from Harry Clearwater. They made light conversation for a bit, and then my mom went over with a fresh pot of coffee and a mug.

"Mornin, Jasper." She said cheerfully. "I was wondering when you would finally find your way here."

He chuckled. "Sorry, Mrs. Brandon. I would have, too, but I spent the last few days coming up with a plan of action. I have to make a trip to the lumberyard today…thanks by the way." He added referring to the coffee.

His gaze shifted in my direction and I ducked behind the wall so he couldn't see me, working on my orders; but I still heard their conversation.

"It's Denise, honey. What are you going to the lumberyard for?"

"Two-by-fours. I discovered a lot of wood rot on the second and third floors. That's first on my list."

"That's because the roof was so bad. I'm sure it leaked real bad too." I heard Chief Swan say. "Michelle Robinson got it replaced so she could sell it."

"Rose was told about the roof and the water damage. I just didn't imagine it to be _that_ bad." Jasper replied. "But they didn't care. Rose fell in love with the place."

I heard silverware rattle, mom probably putting together a setting. "It _is_ a beautiful place, with the creek and all. Serene. I can see why she'd love it. Alice use to love going out there, when Mrs. Robinson was still alive. She was friends with her granddaughter."

I cringed at the mention of my name. _Why is she talking about me? Don't mention me…_

"Speaking of Alice," she continued. "She just graduated college and is back herself. She'll be here for the summer until she gets a big job offer. Ain't that right, Alice?

"Alice?" Mom asked. "Where did you go? Come out here, I want you to meet someone."

_Shit. Why does mom have to be so chatty? _I was shaking my head with my eyes shut tight. I was _not_ going out there. I refused to.

"Alice…"

Mom had this habit of being extremely sociable. She always made sure when people came into her diner they felt at home. She never forgot a face either. If a tourist came in more than once, she remembered them along with where they were from and where they were going. She also knew every resident in the county. If not personally, then she knew of them—along with most of their business. She had her way of prying information out of people. Between her, Carolyn Stanley- Jessica's mom, and Janet Clarke- the mayor's wife- there was hardly a secret in town.

Well, not all secrets were known. Not knowing about my wild crush on the man watching me reluctantly stepping out of the kitchen and walking towards them had its advantages. She apparently didn't even think I knew who Jasper was.

"Alice, there you are. This is David and Sandra Hale's son, Jasper. You probably never crossed paths in school. You were just a freshman when he was a senior or so." She waved her hand. "Anyway, he's taking time off to fix up the old Robinson place for his sister. Remember you asked which house they bought? Well, Michelle finally sold the place and moved to California."

She turned to the man I could barely look at. "Alice is helping me out for the summer, as I said before. Just in time to with the holiday weekend coming up soon. This place will be flocked with tourists."

There was that smile again. That reserved calculating smile.

Then I realized he was smiling at me. My heart jumped in my throat and I took my attentions to the Harry cutting up his sausage patties.

"Yeah, we…ran into each other the other day." I looked at him, a flush creeping up my neck. He had a tiny smirk on his face.

Mom turned to me. "You didn't tell me, you saw Jasper, dear."

_That's because I've been trying to avoid him and topics of him. _

"It was only for a few minutes, mom. We both had places to go." I took a chance and looked over at Jasper again. The smirk was still there, but the raised eyebrow was new. I turned my attentions back to Harry.

I was having trouble keeping eye contact. I was pretty certain that many of my entries revolved around his beautiful blue eyes and his perfectly sculptured body.

"Oh, well it's a shame you two haven't had a chance to properly catch up yet. If you don't remember each other from school, you might remember Alice waiting tables for me. She used to help me out whenever she could throughout high school." She reminded him.

I looked at my mom, appalled. I usually don't care about mom's friendly nature. Casual conversations and such. But the fact that she was prodding Jasper's memory was the last thing I wanted her to do.

But it seems like besides the other day; he had no memory of me at all.

_Thank God._

"Yeah," he said in that way that indicated they had little or no recollection of that person or situation.

He took a sip of coffee, not taking his eyes off me. "Your mom says you just graduated. Where did you go to school?"

"Washington State," I said. "For business and theater."

"Well, congratulations." He smiled. If nobody else was around, I would have collapsed on the floor.

Realizing I was staring at his mouth, I mumbled a quick thank you and excused myself. I returned to the kitchen. I use to imagine myself kissing that mouth.

I couldn't believe how flustered I was feeling in his presence. I wasn't fifteen anymore. These feelings should just go away. I usually had such control over my emotions, having been in theater and all. But being around him, I lost all sense of that. Maybe it was him…or maybe it was the fact that he may find my diary.

"He'll have a full stack, four eggs over easy, wheat toast and a side of ham." Mom rattled off through the window. She put the slip on the window and moved on to a couple that just walked in.

With something to hopefully keep my mind off my problem at hand I picked up the stainless steel bowl, to mix a new batch pancake batter.

I was actually relieved that he didn't remember me at all.

I spread the rations of ham and eggs on the griddle. _He probably needs the breakfast to fuel all that muscle. _No, I wasn't supposed to think about where he packs all that food in his magnificently gorgeous body.

Since it seemed that he hasn't found the diary yet, I need to figure out how I will before he does.

I was hoping for inspiration as I made the food. I set the plate in the window for mom to serve. Harry gave me satisfactory wink and pointed to his French toast with his fork. I smiled in return and went to make a couple of omelets the couple came in ordered.

* * *

I noticed the wink and saw that smile. A real smile. A genuine smile. A pretty smile. A smile I tried to get out of Alice without prevail.

Was I that out of touch?

I looked down into my plate of food, grabbing my fork and digging in. I would have complimented on the best meal I've had in long time too, if she had given me the time of day. I listened to the two guys chat.

Was I that unsociable like my captain told me? So set apart that I couldn't even get a smile out of the pretty little brunette?

I'm sure she's probably still feels guilty about the other day, even though I told her not to worry about it.

I still thought my time off the force was unnecessary. I argued with the department psychologist who insisted I take it. I would still argue it, but I supposed they had a point.

I hated to admit that I might have lost my edge. Not so much as getting a smile out of the attractive girl I saw coming and going past the window. I couldn't even get a conversation started with her.

I vaguely remembered Alice. I use to come in with my teammates after a game or occasionally after practice. But the more I thought about it, the more I remembered looking forward to a bouncy violet-eyed girl with short spiky hair. She grew her hair out, well past her shoulders now. It suited her.

I also recalled she was something like three years younger than me and that is something we like to call _jailbait_ on the force.

She had her mother's eyes, but her hair was darker, almost black to Denise's dark brown. Her skin was flawless and her features delicate. And she had a mouth that made mine water just thinking about how soft it might be.

I saw her conversing with another cook. Smiling and laughing. _Wonder why she can talk with everyone else besides me?_ Drawing people out was my strong suit. And criminals were a harder nut to crack.

Figuring it wasn't worth bothering with; I finished off my food and paid the bill. Telling Chief Swan that I would catch up with him later and looking for Alice on my way out.

I asked Denise to bag me a couple of muffins for later and headed for my truck and the trailer I was temporarily calling home.

I had more pressing things to worry about than how to flirt with a pretty face. The psychologist said that I was losing my sense of perspective. That I was growing out of touch with normalcy. _Whatever the hell that meant. _

But if I didn't get back in touch with it, I would not be useful to the department anymore. And the department was my home. They were my family as much as those who were related by blood.

I was undercover for the past year. Uncovering a drug sting in Vegas. I just got off the case, literally three weeks ago. During that time spent away I missed my sister's wedding. She understood, of course. But when I talked to her on the phone, I could tell that she was a tad bit upset by it. So, now here I was trying to make it up to her and Emmett by completely renovating their new home as part as my way of winding down.

Call it my belated wedding gift.

It's the least I could do as a big brother. Even though, otherwise, I would be bored out of my mind with nothing to do during my four months vacation.

My captain ordered the four months leave. Saying that I needed to reconnect with the world and loved ones, to do 'normal' things.

_Easier said than done._

Who was I suppose to reconnect with? My parents are enjoying retirement in Costa Rica. My sister and high school friend are on the east coast and I won't see them until the end of the summer. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that they're moving back to the area to raise a family in their hometown. And I guess this is apt timing that I am able to work on the house for them.

The only thing was that after spending almost a decade working down the humanity scale from neighborhood beat cop to vice detective in L.A, then spending the past eleven months living in the underbelly of Vegas with crack heads, drug dealers, pimps and prostitutes. Breaking a major drug ring, I wasn't exactly sure what 'normal' was anymore.

But I'm pretty sure that 'normal' wasn't having the pretty brunette with the violet eyes coming to the house with a smile that I failed to get out of her earlier and a carton of eggs.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? What do you think of Jasper so far? I know he's a bit moody with the forced leave and everything, but don't worry about him, he'll be fine. Worry about Alice. How will she retrieve the diary back? But it looks like she already has a plan forming. Hmm…what is she up to?**

**Like I said earlier, today is my birthday. And you know what would make it extra special? **

**Reviews! **

**So tell me what you think and what you expect to happen next.**

**Also, even though I accept anonymous reviews, it's kind of hard to respond when you don't leave a penname or email. :)**


	4. Plan of Action

_Thanx for the birthday wishes and reviews everybody. Truly made my weekend. And thanks to those who just stumbled on this story and added it to their alerts and favorites._

A/N: Ok, so fanfiction is being funny with my page breaks and I had some trouble with the last chapter. I apologize for that. So for now on when I switch point of views, I'll use the page break. And when I break up scenes I'll use either asterisks or series of parentheses like I did before, whichever will be allowed.

Without further ado…enjoy =)

**Disclaimer: My name is not Stephanie or Christine. So this story I'm writing is not making me rich.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 4- Plan of Action**_

So there will be two outcomes to this trip. One: I could casually go in the house and make my way upstairs. _Alone_. And try to get the diary, if the offending wall was knocked down of course. Or two: I could make my way inside and casually look around. Just to see how much was done and return later to get it back when he wasn't there.

One way or another I would be better off than before. I hoped.

I took a deep breath and tightened my grip on the strap of my messenger bag, as my other hand held the plastic bag from the grocery store.

I was very confident in my last second plan. That was until I saw Jasper walking towards me from his trailer.

Moving away from my dark blue sedan, I walked towards debris of old cupboards and old carpentry that littered the front yard. There was a dumpster on the side of the house and new lumber sat on the old porch, ready to be installed.

It seems like everything was out on the front lawn except for the kitchen sink. Oh, wait, never mind. There it was.

Mom told me that he was living in the long trailer parked behind the house. Apparently leveling the trailer was an event of the day. Chief Swan and Tim Peters- from the hardware store- helped supervise. And Christine Jones, one of mom's waitresses- and a single mom herself, went to watch. She confided in me that he's very easy on the eyes and they didn't get many young men in the area.

The fact that he's not living in the house while renovating it gave me some sort of comfort. It would be easier to sneak in and get the diary back if he wasn't in the house all the damn time.

_Hey, he has to eat and sleep sometime during the day. _

"I would ask if you are lost, but this house to far out of your way for that to be the case." He said when he stopped six feet away from me. I could tell he remembered how I was this morning. It was as clear as the blue in his eyes.

"I hope I'm not intruding," I replied, not wanting to further offend him.

"I'm not doing anything that can't wait." He eyed the plastic bag. "What's that?"

"Something to say I'm sorry with." I handed him the dozen eggs.

He looked inside and that smiled appeared again. "I told you, you didn't have to do this."

I suddenly was interested in the grass at my feet. "It was nothing really. I was hoping it would be a kind of peace offering for the way I was this morning."

I hope I didn't appear as anxious as I felt at that moment.

"Do you mind if I look around?" I was trying to look past his muscular arms to the three storied house behind him. "I heard you're tearing down walls and stuff. I was wandering if I could see the place before it changes too much." I hesitated then added, "If you don't mind."

I was trying to sound casually curious. "How far along are you in the demolition?"

The look he gave me said he was skeptical about my visit. I was never really a good liar, despite being a performer. But he relaxed his stance; with the bag in one hand he used the other to rub the back of his neck. He glanced at the house.

"All the cabinetry is gone… and the carpets." He started. "Most of the doors, some walls here and there, but mostly on the third floor."

There was silence and I swallowed a lump in my throat. "So…may I look around? I had a lot of great memories here." _Mostly involving you,_ I didn't add. "My girlfriends and I would come here and hang out. You know homework, sleepovers…girls stuff."

He just stared at me, like he wasn't buying it.

"I just want to see inside before the place changes too much. I never realized anything in this town would." Which was partly true. If I didn't have to get the damn diary back A.S.A.P. I would have come anyway to revisit my childhood one last time. Most of my fondest memories have been here and at the meadow just beyond the property.

"I don't know if you had anything like that growing up. Old hangouts I mean." _Besides the diner. _"But this house is really important to me and I would like to remember it before it changes too much." I stopped myself. My nerves had me rambling.

I didn't want to keep going and accidently blurt out something I'd regret. I was feeling uneasy about what I supposedly wrote and really wanted to get to it quick.

I was also feeling bad about not being totally honest with Jasper. I really did love this place, but the meadow was far more important to me. I could recall spending countless time there just laying and watching clouds roll by. I spent most of the time doing my memorizations and practice. It was the best place to be alone… and dream. And I wrote those dreams down in the diary that I desperately needed to obtain before Jasper Hale did.

I didn't shut myself up soon enough though because Jasper narrowed his eyes fractionally. But he stepped out of the way. I gave him a quick smile as I walked past.

But that smile fell when I reached the screen door and he was still behind me. "You're coming in?"

"Yes. It's a mess in there. Besides it's not like I have anything else to do."

I started to panic. I couldn't go upstairs with him hot on my tail.

"Maybe you should put those away." I said pointing to the eggs.

"They will be fine for a couple of minutes." He smirked. _Why did he have such a sexy mouth?_

"But-" I stopped when the slow arch of his eyebrow challenged me to finish. Or maybe he just wanted me to keep going? I imagined he was a very good cop and could spot a liar or a con from a mile away. And since I was less than three feet from him, I was better off staying silent. So I trudged forward.

The house was empty except for the scattering of unopened paint cans and tools. The living room of its Victorian style furniture and peach and green floral wallpapers were long gone. The carved wood moldings that edged the floors and ceilings lay on the floor. There was an empty socket and two wires hanging where the ceiling fan use to be.

"Take your time." Jasper said behind me and I could feel his gaze fixed on my back.

I glanced over to the open door that led to the stairs and the second floor.

"We used to spend many winter days in the kitchen."

He lifted his hand to the right. I slipped past this scrutiny and into a room that has been stripped to its bones.

"Your mother said that you were friends with the granddaughter?" For some reason, his question sounded skeptical, or maybe it was just my guilty conscience playing tricks.

"Yes, Jessica. Stanley." I explained. "She went to school in Florida. She loves it so much, she stayed there." I turned a slow circle in the middle of the room, taking everything in. All the cabinets and countertops were gone. The floor was stripped of the linoleum. All the appliances were gone too. The only thing that remained was the hot pink paint color on the walls.

I ended my circle facing Jasper. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. The butterflies started to flutter at the thought of him watching me.

"You said you came here a lot?" He asked.

"Jessica's grandmother was a widow. So someone from the family, usually her mom or aunt, was always checking up on her." I looked out the window and saw the pond I use to skate on. There were ducks swimming in it now.

"We use to come by after school just to say hi. And on weekends in the winter we would skate on the pond when it was frozen solid." I smiled at the memory of Bella constantly falling and Jessica doing twirls and jumps. "Granny E would make us hot cocoa."

"Granny E?"

"Um, Grandma Edith." I shrugged my shoulders. "She said we were all like her granddaughters. She only had Jessica, really. So that's what we called her.

"The best part in coming here were the slumber parties in the summer. We would go swimming in the pond and then go in the woods. Then eat popcorn or homemade ice cream on the porch and talk until it was time for bed. But we wouldn't sleep until the sun came up."

I shook my head at the silliness of it all. And the fun. The last time I stayed up all night was to cram for an Economic final.

"Can I take a look upstairs?" I tried not to be too eager. I hoped it came across as that.

He waved towards the direction of the living room. I headed for the door at the far end of the room, but stopped at the fireplace. I ran my hand over the mantel. I noticed that he sanded the wood which led to my question. "Are you doing all of this yourself?"

"For the most part. My uncle and cousin helped me tear out the kitchen and bathroom. And they will help install the new cabinets when they arrive. Other than that, yeah."

I ran my hand over the silky surface. I looked at him. "This feels amazing…I thought you were a cop."

"Detective."

"Then how do you know how to do all of this?" I asked.

"My dad did all the repairs around the house. He was use to hard labor." He gave a dismissive shrug. "He didn't like to call someone for the work he could do himself. So when he did the electric work or the plumbing I watched."

"You did a lot more than watch. You obviously helped too." Still running my fingers along the wood.

"Yeah. Carpentry was his escape. His release after a hard day's work."

I was still marveling at the workmanship. I didn't realize we had that in common. Watching and helping my mom with the diner, I've picked up a few skills myself. And that skill came in handy too last summer. At my internship in San Diego, I took apart and reassembled a sink drain when Kate Curry's engagement ring was rinsed down the drain along with the failed attempt at mac and cheese.

I would have told Jasper that too, if I didn't notice the scar that peeked above the band of his t-shirt near his collarbone. There was another on his neck at the juncture of his jaw. I knew of the one on his jaw line. But these other ones were new.

I realized I was staring again and I jerked my glance to his face. Remembering my sole purpose for being there, not trying to figure out how many more scars he had, I went for and up the stairway.

I barely took two steps when his hand clamped around my arm to stop me.

I turned to look down at him. "Be careful. Some of the steps are very loose." He warned.

I nodded my head and let out a shaky breath. Even after he let go of me, I still felt the impression of where his hand was. The heat of his touch was slowly spreading throughout my body.

I tried to ignore the unsettling effect and headed upstairs, stepping on a few loose pieces of wood. I was grateful for the warning. How embarrassing it would have been to trip on the way up. I walked past boxes of nails and other pieces of metal. The handrail was gone as well.

The hallway was littered with shelves, old lumber, tiling, scraped off wallpaper that was taken out of the various rooms. Most of the overhead light futures were removed exposing the bulbs.

"There's not much up here to see."

I looked straight ahead at the room I was aiming for. The door was off the hinge leaning against the wall. The wall that hid the secrets of my childhood was still intact. Relieved that the diary wasn't still safe, but horrified that I couldn't get to it.

Well, not with Jasper around.

Jasper switched on the hallway light. "This morning you said that you studied business and theater. That's an odd combination."

"I get that all the time." I smiled. "I originally went for just business management. But since I did theater in high school and really loved it, I wanted to continue. But not seriously. Just a way to be involved in something. So I took a few classes and auditioned for a fall production my freshman year.

"The director- who ended up becoming my advisor- suggested I do a minor. So I did and after the spring semester, I realized how important it was for me so I added the major."

I shrugged at the end. "The only reason I kept taking business was too have some sort of stable future, as my mom likes to say. Can't make big bucks doing stage plays."

"What about film?"

I shook my head feverishly. "I like the stage better. I hate watching myself on camera. I can't be filmed for the life of me." I laughed at the thought. "Some people get stage fright, but I get camera fright. It's terrible; I have to pretend the camera is another prop or something. I can't be told that they are filming either."

Jasper chuckled beside me. At that moment I realized we have had our longest conversation ever. I remembered all the time I would rehearse conversations with him. All of them ending with him proclaiming his undying love for me, of course. But this was nice. I didn't want it to end, but then again I wanted him to go away so I could try and retrieve the diary.

I looked down the hallway again, making sure the wall didn't disappear doing my rambling.

"I remember Rose doing drama in high school. She had a real knack at it too. I thought for sure when she went to the east coast, she would end up in New York and audition for Broadway." He shrugged his shoulders again. "But I guess she didn't have that passion, you obviously had."

He was looking at me like he was assessing. It was kind of unnerving. I could tell that he was a very observant person, and I was a bit afraid on his assessment of me.

"That's how it goes, I guess." He just nodded, not taking his eyes off me. His sexy blue eyes. I could just stare at them all day. And that is exactly what I was doing, and quickly averted my gaze at my Converses.

I was edging for the stairs, trying my hardest not to bolt. "I- uh…should get going. My mom is probably wondering where I've run off too." I flashed another smile and started down the stairs.

I turned back to him staring at me. "Thanks for having me look around."

He nodded his head. "No problem. Thanks for the eggs," he returned. And with that I went down the stairs.

I was out of there as fast as I could. I got in my car and drove home, berating myself for being unsuccessful in my task. It was so hard being in the same space with him. The butterflies were still fluttering in my stomach, my breathing still erratic.

I was so close, but I got distracted. I had to come up with a plan. Sneak in and sneak out.

_But how?_ I didn't realize how hard it was going to be.

I waved at Angela when I entered the kitchen and went straight to my room before my mom could spot me. When I entered my room, I collapsed face first on my bed and took my pillow and shoved it over my head.

Half of my plan worked. I made it upstairs, but _he_ had to follow me.

_What was I going to do now?_

_How was I going to get the diary?_

_

* * *

_

**Aww. Poor Alice. I should just put her out of her misery and burn down the house or something. But where is the fun in that? I hope she comes up with something... and fast. **

**Wondering what Jasper was thinking while she was recalling her past? Hmm, stay tuned ;)**


	5. Outings and Surprise Guests

_You guys are awesome with the reviews and all. I love all the input. Thanks a bunch._

AN: Sorry for the late update guys. No internet at the home base so I had to trek to the local library, then my laptop wouldn't connect with the wireless and had to sign up for a computer and wait.

**Disclaimer: Meyer owns the universe, Flynn owns the plot. I just own New Moon DVD (that was signed by the very sexy Jackson Rathbone). **

**Warning: Some Jasper sexiness ahead…**

* * *

_**Chapter 5- Outings and Surprise Guests**_

I went to the meadow I used to go for the first time since I've been home. I needed to think.

Just past the pond I use to swim in with my girlfriends, this place had an array of wildflowers in many different shades of oranges, lavenders, and blues. Surrounded by trees with the Olympic Mountains outlining overhead, this was the perfect place for one to clear their head.

Sitting on a boulder, I plucked up a light blue flower and twirled it to my nose.

_What am I going to do? _

I had to come up with a plan…and fast. There was only a wall guarding my diary, and Jasper could knock it down any minute.

I just sat there, thinking. The sunshine was warming my skin, the light breeze blowing through my hair. After some time has passed and a plan didn't formulate in my mind, I got up to go back home and start my shift.

I was about to walk through the trees but I stopped. I gaped at the figure coming towards me, my eyes widened in fear and anticipation.

Jasper Hale emerged out of the woods and was walking slowly towards me. My heart was beating so fast I could feel the blood rush through my ears.

_How did he know I would be here? _No one knew of this place, except for Bella and Jessica.

He stopped a few feet in front of me. His hands were behind his back. He appeared larger than life. His gorgeous sapphire eyes sparkling. His honey curls slightly swaying in the wind.

"Jasper," was all I could say.

A corner of his mouth edged up. "Don't you mean… 'super, sexy, celebrity senior Jasper'?"

My breath caught in my throat. _How does he know about that?_

Unless…

My frantic thoughts were interrupted when he shifted his stance and moved his arms, his hands coming into view. There was a book in his hand. A small book. A pink book…with an open lock.

_My diary! _

"Funny thing…I just knew there was a reason why you came to the house the other day, but I couldn't figure it out. Then I found this." He waved the little pink book.

I tried to swallow the huge lump that was lodged in my throat and bit my lip. I wanted to say something, anything to justify…something, but couldn't. I lost my voice…_again_.

He opened the book and started flipping the pages. "I wondered why you were so keen on getting this, but now I understand." He stopped at an entry, smirked at what he was reading.

_Dear God!_

"I particularly like this one. You wrote that you wanted me to kiss under the moonlight." His gaze shifted downward. "That you wanted me to be the first to touch you, to unbutton your shirt, to show you…everything."

I couldn't breathe, couldn't move. Literally couldn't move. _Why can't I move?_ I was frozen on the spot. A part of me wanted to run. Run far away and hide forever. But a bigger, more dominate part of me wanted to stay put and see how this was going to play out.

That part won.

"Do you still feel that way?" He was standing inches from me now. "Do you still want me to show you everything?" The last part came out in a whisper. He lightly ran his fingers through my hair.

_Yes, yes, yes! Always have and always will._ My mind screamed out.

A slow predatory grin grew on his face as if he knew what I was thinking. He snapped the book shut and dropped it to the ground.

Before I had a chance to say anything, Jasper cupped my face and brought his lips down on mine. For a moment I stood frozen. But soon shock turned into desire and I slid my arms around his neck, desperately trying to cling on to him. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed myself against him, desperate to feel as much of him as possible.

It was a penetrating kiss. A drugging kiss that had my senses on high alert. He kissed the corners of my mouth then brushed my lips again. His tongue darted out tasting my bottom lip, enticing me to open for him. When I did his tongue slid in, exploring me deeply.

The kiss was sending shivers down my spine to my toes. I could hardly stand, my knees felt like they were going to give out.

I sucked in a quick breath when Jasper twined his hand in my hair and jerked my head back. He started nipping at my neck. Kissing the pulse I felt throbbing through my skin. His other hand went to the small of my back pulling me even closer. I could feel him, all of him and a moan escaped my mouth.

There was no end in sight to the kiss. It felt like my world would crash with the ending of the kiss. Sadly it did end, but to have Jasper trail feather light kisses along my jaw and throat all the way down to my collarbone. Each kiss was sending little bursts of heat throughout my body, ending in the pit of my stomach.

His hand circled my waist.

"Alice," he whispered his voice a soft caress on my skin.

His fingers did away with the buttons of my pale blue shirt, kissing the exposed skin along the way. When all the buttons were undone, he scooped me up causing me to squeal, and laid me on the soft bed of flowers and grass.

My mind was racing. I knew the next logical step and my body wanted it, but my mind was getting in the way.

After giving me a searing kiss that sent heat to the pit of my stomach, he slowly—painfully slow—kissed his way down my body stopping at my navel.

Undoing the button and zipper, he slid my jeans halfway down my legs.

He circled my navel with his tongue, moving lower and lower until…

_Oh, God…_

**)()()()()()(**

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily and an ache pounding low in my gut.

I place my fingers on my lips. I could still feel the tingles from the kiss. It felt so real. The kiss. His smell of musk and a tinge of mystery. His mouth doing amazing things…

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair.

_I have to get that diary back._

Ever since I went to Granny E's house, I have been having the same dream. Well, at least they always started the same. Me at the meadow, Jasper coming out of the woods, Jasper revealing the diary. Then after that initial kiss, the dream would take a detour and merge into something different.

I heard a light knock and mom opened the door. "Dear, you're awake. I just came up to ask when you will be back. Angela called in sick and I need you to waitress tonight."

_Back? _Oh, right. I had a dress fitting with Bella today. Damn, I almost forgot all about that.

"Not too late, mom. I should be back before the dinner shift." But it wasn't set in stone. The appointment was for noon at _Madame Sheri,_ a dress boutique in Port Angeles. Then we were going to meet Edward for lunch at a nearby café.

"Ok." She started to leave. "Oh and dear. The menu was a little sloppy so I had to redo it. Make sure when you do it, take your time and do it right the first time."

I apologized and she left with the click of the door closing. I looked at my alarm. It was a few minutes after nine. Bella didn't expect me until around eleven.

That dream was creeping back in my mind's eye.

Great, I was having a hard time as it was being in Jasper's presence. Now I won't even be able to face him until that diary was tied to rocks at the bottom of the ocean—or less dramatically safely in my possession.

I got ready for the day then went to pick up Bella. As we drove to Port Angeles, I told her about my latest dream.

"Oh, my gosh, Alice. Do you think it's a sign? That he's either found it…or will?" She asked.

"I hope not. I hope it's just my overactive imagination as usual."

"It could be a kind of premonition." Bella teased and started laughing.

"Don't say that. I don't know what I would do if something like that _were_ to happen." But in the back of my mind I knew that as terrified and embarrassed I would be, I wanted it to happen too.

**)()()()()()(**

"Bella. This dress is too perfect." I squealed turning in the three-way mirror. The green halter-top dress was perfectly tailored to my small size, with the hem reaching just below my knees.

We've been in the dress shop for almost an hour now. Bella's wedding dress needed the final hemming since she brought her shoes. Bella came out of the changing area, glad to be back in her jeans and t-shirt.

"The color looks great on you." She admired, going to the couch and sat.

"I love it." I turned to Bella. "Have you talked to Jessica? Did she get her dress yet?"

"She sent me an email yesterday, actually." She started ticking off on her fingers. "She says that she misses us and can't wait for the wedding. That her dress arrived and loves the cut of it. And there are plenty of sexy guys at the beach."

I smiled at that last part. Jessica was always a big flirt. And I know she loves all the shirtless tan guys she sees on a daily basis.

After scheduling the next appointment and I changed back in my regular wear, we met Edward half an hour later. He was already waiting at a table and stood up when we arrived. He embraced Bella and kissed her, then gave me a hug.

We settled at the table and looked over the menu.

"So, Edward." I started. "How's work?"

"Tedious." He answered. "There have been some miscalculations in the books and my boss is going frantic trying to figure it out. We have to go through so much paperwork and documents."

"Sounds like you need a much deserved vacation." I joked.

"Yes, I can't wait for my two week honeymoon vacation." He smirked at Bella then kissed her on the nose.

The waitress came and took our orders and left. Until the food arrived we had light conversations. The progress of the wedding, my plans for the rest of the summer.

Then Edward mentioned something about his brother and Bella told him about Jasper fixing up Emmett and Rosalie's new house. I gave Bella a very hard glare.

"Jasper's in town?" Edward asked. I just nodded. The latest dream very much still in my mind.

"I should stop by and say hi. Emmett told me he hasn't been able to reach him for a long while- except for a week or two ago- and I wanted to give him his invitation for the wedding."

_Invitation?_ A thought crossed my mind. A plan. I perfect way to get back in the house. I looked at Bella, a Cheshire cat grin on my face. Her gaze narrowed on me, then widened in horror.

"Alice, no! I know what you are thinking. It's not going to happen."

"Come on Bells. It's the best excuse to get to the house." I pouted a little and put on my best puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

She just closed her eyes and shook her head. "Nope, not going to happen."

"Is there something I'm missing?" Edward asked looking very confused at out interaction.

I ignored him, bouncing in my seat. "Come on, Bella. Don't you want to help me?"

She still shook her head. "Nope. Whatever it is, Alice, you will not convince me to do it. No matter what you say or do."

**)()()()()()(**

"I _cannot_ believe you convinced me to do this."

* * *

I was sawing some wood for the beams when I heard the bell ring. I had just installed it the day before and was happy by the way it sounded. Leaving the attic space, I took off the safety glasses and set them on the saw horse when I passed it. I reached the first floor and looked through the screen door. There was a girl standing outside with dark hair. She looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite place her.

I pushed the door opened and stood in the door frame. "Hi."

"Hey." I returned the greeting.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I know you're probably very busy right now." She was looking past me.

I shook my head. "Nothing time restraining. Um...?" Trying to place her face.

"Bella." She answered. "Swan. Charlie's my dad. I'm real good friends with Alice Brandon." Realization dawned on my face. Of, course I knew her. Everyone knew the police chief's daughter. She also was going out with- now engaged to- Emmett's brother, Edward.

"Yes, of course. We just never really met have we?" I went outside. She stepped down the stairs to the lawn and I followed.

She looked nervous. She kept biting her lower lip. A tell tale sign. "I hear you and Edward are getting married. Congratulations."

She gave me a shy smile, a blush on her cheeks. "Thank you. That's why I'm here actually. To give you this." She handed me a small envelope. "It's an invitation. We just sent these out not long ago. Edward heard you will be in town all summer and we didn't have a current address. So I thought I would just personally give you one."

I opened the envelope, pulled out the card and read it. I assume since Rose and Emmett will be there, it was only fitting that I'd be invited too. Looking over the card, I wondered if this is what my captain had in mind about doing 'normal' things and being social. _Decompressing_, as the shrink called it. They would love to know that I went to a wedding. This would also be a great way to cut my leave shorter.

I looked up to thank Bella, but her eyes weren't on me. They were looking up to the top of the house. Her brows were pressed in a line and her mouth was opened in an 'O' shape. Curious as to what she was eyeing, I glanced up as well.

But I didn't see anything out of place.

I looked back at Bella. The color left her face as if she saw a ghost, her eyes wide.

I stepped closer. "Are you alright?"

She took a step back. "I'm fine really." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just admiring the house."

I rolled my eyes. Bella was a friend of Alice's. And Alice said that they used to hang out here growing up. So there was only one reason why she came. "Don't tell me you want to look inside too… before it changes too much or something?" I asked.

What was it with these girls and their persistence to relive their childhood? Pretty soon the one that moved to Florida will be knocking on the door.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"The house. The way you keep looking at it. I figure you want to go inside as well. Alice was here a couple days ago, wanting a look around."

Bella shook her head hysterically. "No…I'm fine. Really. I fully remember what the insides look like." She tried to give me a reassuring smile. I was perplexed. There was one girl who wanted badly in the house, and here's another that wants badly to stay out. I gave up, not bothering to care.

"Just out of curiosity." She began. "How far along are you…in the house?"

Alice asked the same question when she was here. She didn't want to see the renovation herself, but interested in what was going on?

"As construction goes…almost done the third floor. Staying on schedule I should start the second floor tomorrow or the day after."

She bit her lip again. "Tomorrow," she whispered.

An awkward silence emanated in the air. Nothing else to say I motioned to the house.

"Well, thanks for the invitation. And be sure to give Edward my congrats, and that he should stop by sometime." I added. I turned to go in the house, when her hand stopped me.

"Wait," Bella called out. Her hand was trembling. When I looked back at her face, she looked as if she just did it on impulse. My radar was on alert at this point. There was something going on, but…

She dropped her arm and apologized. "Sorry, I- uh, just wanted to know…if."

"If?"

"If…you know when your sister and brother-in-law are coming in town?" She sighed. "I thought it would be great if Edward had his brother around for a bachelor party… or something."

That was probably true…probably. But I knew that Bella Swan was stalling me for some reason. "I don't know exactly. I'll call him and let you know." I backed up towards the house, not really wanting to get her out of my sight just yet.

There was a crash. I turned to the house, then back at Bella. She was scared

It was probably nothing, but I wanted to check and make sure. I guess to ease her state of mind, and probably mine as well.

"Stay here." I ordered and went around the side of the house to the source of the crash. Rounding the corner, I found it. It was just a bunch of wood I had stacked against the house knocked over. It knocked over and broke set of long fluorescent bulbs I was going to install in the kitchen and attic.

"Damn it." Now I had to go replace them. I ran an irritated hand through my hair and sighed. "Must have been a deer or something."

Remembering that Bella was still there, I went back to the front of the house. But when I rounded the corner, she wasn't there.

_She certainly didn't overstay her welcome. _I thought sarcastically. It was obvious she didn't want to be there at all.

I reached down and picked up the invitation I dropped. Walking to my temporary home, I went over the visit.

I didn't question Bella's reason for coming over… necessarily. But Edward could have easily dropped off the invitation himself. It would have made more sense too, considering we knew each other.

Then she didn't even want to go in the house. I didn't have an old hangout that meant that much to me; but I knew these kinds of things were very important to people.

_Or maybe, Bella just wasn't into the sentiments like Alice was. _

But there was a missing piece to this puzzle and it was nabbing at the back of my head.

Yeah, something was going on alright.

* * *

**Oh Alice and her dreams. She won't be able to face Jasper again. I wonder if it's a vision…or not hehe. Only you guys can help that dream come true.**

**So some of you got a teaser for this chapter and I think I'll continue with that. If you send a **_**signed**_** review or let me know how to reach you, I'll give you some sort of preview of the next chapter. Ok? They won't always be exact since this story is being written as I go along, but you will still be satisfied =)**

**So that Jasper and his cop skills are detecting something's afoot [sorry, too much Sherlock Holmes] Will he figure something out or find the diary?**

**Alice's bridesmaid dress - - http:/www(dot)milanoo(dot)com/Gorgeous-Halter-V-Neck-Empire-Waist-Satin-Bridesmaid-Dress-p8397(dot)html**

**Click the orange button and review**


	6. Opportunities

_Let's pretend this chapter came out on time, but holy smokes, Batman! I can't believe I almost got 20 reviews for the last chapter. You guys are awesome! Really. This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous, but it's important._

Sorry, no Jasper sexiness in this chapter.

See you at the bottom…

**Disclaimer: I wish I could claim that this storyline is mine, but sadly I can't.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6- Opportunities**_

"I was this close, Bella." I put my thumb and forefinger close together to emphasize the distance. "This close and the damn thing slipped out of my hand."

We were back in Bella's old truck driving to the safety of my house. Yep, safe and sound…and _still_ diary-less.

"What were you doing in there? You came to the window, waving your arms like a madman. When he looked up I swore he saw you."

"That was me, telling you to stall some more. I needed more time and a chance out of the house."

"Well, I tried the best I could, but I didn't know what to do."

"And you did a great job. Thanks by the way." I smiled at my best friend, truly thankful for her help.

Bella sent me a hard glare and moved her eyes back on the road. "He was getting pretty suspicious. I could tell. What _was_ that noise anyway? Don't tell me you jumped through a window…or off the roof?"

"Why would I end up on the roof? Or jump through glass? I'm not Lara Croft and this isn't _Mission Impossible _or anything." Even though that's what this venture was starting to feel like- an impossible mission.

"I knocked over a stack of wood and I think I broke some glass. I had to get out of there and quick." I rubbed around the spot I cut myself.

"When I grabbed the diary I sliced my hand on a nail or something sharp. That's why I dropped the damn thing."

We reached my house and Bella cut off the engine. I looked in the diner and saw my mom waiting on a table. There was a crowd today. That was to be expected, with the tourist season starting and all.

Bella gasped, "Alice, you're bleeding!"

She grabbed my hand to inspect it. She looked at the slash running from my wrist to the knuckle of my forefinger. The blood was already clotting.

_Great, not only was I still diary-less, I might contract tetanus_. Wait, I had my shots. I'm safe for now.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I just better clean it before my mom asks too many questions."

She nodded, letting go of my hand. "I'm sorry you didn't get it this time."

I shrugged and looked back out the window. "That's ok. I just have to think of something else."

"Yeah about that," she said tentatively. "Jasper said that he's almost done the top floor and would start the second floor in the matter of days, maybe tomorrow."

"What?" I turned to her. "You asked him?"

"I couldn't think of anything else to say. That was the most I ever spoken with him. I was more worried about him figuring me out."

I sighed, defeated. It felt like I was running for a closing door but not moving. And when it did close, I would be trapped inside forever.

"Well, I can't do anything about it now. Maybe the cleanup will delay him. Do you want to come in for a minute? Your dad's in there."

Bella looked past me, nodded. "Yeah, ok."

We got out the truck and went inside to the commotion of the crowd. Mom didn't notice that we came in. She was too busy taking a young family's order. Chief Swan was sitting at the counter, Bella sat next to him. I slipped through the door and went upstairs so I could clean myself up a bit.

In the bathroom, I just disinfected my hand. A bandage wasn't really necessary. I changed my clothes and put my hair up in a ponytail. Going to start my shift, I met mom in the kitchen.

"Hey mom." She was getting a can of whip cream out of the refrigerator.

"Alice, there you are. I didn't see you come in and Bella said that you came in here. How was the fitting?" I recapped the day to her, cutting out the part of me breaking into a house and cutting my hand.

"That's nice, dear. I'm glad you girls had fun. Bella's still here. She's having a piece of pound cake."

I joined Bella and Chief Swan, clocking in and putting my apron on. "Did Bella tell you about her gorgeous dress?"

"She won't tell me much about it, except that it's white."

"I want it to be a total surprise for you…and for everyone else. I won't even talk about it to Edward." She said taking another bite of cake.

"Well, either way I know you will look beautiful in it." He took a sip of his drink.

Bella kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, dad."

I didn't mingle for long. The dinner crowd was coming in. Mom and Christine needed all of the help they could get.

**)()()()()()(**

"Alice, telephone." Well into my shift, I was glad for the break. I took the call in mom's office, wondering who would be calling me on a Saturday evening. Soon, a huge grin came on my face when I recognized the voice on the other end.

"Professor O'Donnell. Oh, man. This is a surprise." Professor Victoria O'Donnell was my advisor and mentor. The person who convinced me to pursue my degree. A very talented woman with fiery curly hair and a personality to match.

"Professor?" she scoffed. "Please, you're a graduate now. Don't make me sound too old." I laughed into the phone. She was barely 40.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

She made a loud exaggerated gasp. "Can I just check on one of my favorite students and see how she's dealing in the real world?" I rolled my eyes. She knew from my silence that I was on to her.

"Ok, you've got me, but just so you know I _did_ call just to see how your summer is going so far. And I want to apologize for calling so late. I called earlier, but nobody answered and I have been so busy this was my only time to call."

I told her it wasn't any inconvenience and she continued.

"Good because I called to tell you about an opportunity I really hope you'll consider."

I sat down in mom's leather chair. "What kind of opportunity?"

"You know how every summer I help out at the Shakespeare Theater in Chicago?"

I told her I remembered. Last summer she wanted me to intern there, and the only reason I declined was because I was already committed to going to the Civic Theater in San Diego.

"This summer one of the shows we're putting on is _Guys and Dolls_. And we are still in need of backup dancers and singers."

"Umm," was all I said before she continued.

"I called some of your other classmates and some agreed and some needed to get back to me. Of course we'll pay for the plane ticket and your housing would be taken care of. The only thing you need to provide for yourself is food and spending money."

"When do rehearsals start and what are the dates of the show?"

"Of course you need to know that." She told me the dates and that rehearsals started in a couple weeks. The last show was only days before the wedding.

"Would you be able to make it? I know you said your friend is getting married around that time. Is it too close?"

"A little." I admitted, but I didn't want to completely say no just yet.

"Well, before you completely write this off, I should say that this isn't even the opportunity I was calling about."

"Really?" _If this wasn't, then what was? _I thought.

"One of the directors here is a friend of mine and she is still looking for leads for the fall production of _A Midsummer's Night Dream_. Since you are one of my favorites. I gave her your portfolio and she would love for you to come in for an audition."

"Oh, my God. Really?" She knew that _Midsummer's Night Dream_ was my favorite Shakespeare comedy. How ironic would it be if I got the part of Helena? "I would have to get back to you, but I would love to audition. What would I need to do?"

"She already has your résumé and headshots. All you need is to memorize and recite two monologues, each about four minutes in length. One has to be a Shakespeare piece and the other can be a contemporary one."

Taking out my little notepad I wrote down all the information, asking more questions and jotting down the details.

"I really hope you would consider this. It would be great to see you guys again."

I laughed into the receiver. "You make it sound like it's been years instead of just a month."

"That's what it feels like." She said laughing as well. "But seriously, call me as soon as possible. Ok?"

"Ok...and thanks Professor O'Donnell."

We said our goodbyes and I placed the phone back on the base.

Wow. A chance to go to Chicago, even if only for the fall. Maybe I could get a job at the theater as well. A huge grin spread across my face as I walked back to the front and finished my shift.

**)()()()()()(**

I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to sleep. Not yet. Not when I was plagued with erotic dreams of Jasper Hale. I needed to think and I needed air, but I was not going to the meadow. And _not_ because it was pitch black outside. Stupid dreams.

It was around eleven, feeling restless; I got out of bed and went to our little upstairs kitchen, grabbing a little saucepan out of the cabinet.

_Maybe a cup of hot chocolate will help my nerves._

As the milk simmered on the stove, I thought about the call from my advisor. I couldn't believe she wanted me to be a part of the production? It would give me something to do for most of the summer. And it wasn't like job offers were breaking down my door, which I was glad. I wasn't ready to go out in the real world quite yet.

I would be gone for almost two months. _Guys and Dolls_ had a two week showing and I would be back just in time for the wedding. _I'd have to reschedule my fitting._

I thought crossed my mind. What if Jasper found it when I wasn't here_? _

I groaned and fixed my cup, using my favorite mug I bought when I visited the San Diego Zoo.

_Maybe I should just ask for it back?_ No way. What if he asks all kinds of questions? He is a detective after all and has been suspicious of Bella's visit. I'm sure he would put two and two together. But I couldn't bear the possibility of Jasper finding it. My name wasn't on it, just my initials. My full initials to be exact.

MAB. Mary Alice Brandon.

He wouldn't know who it belonged to, but he would check.

Still wanting air, I slipped on my flats and grabbed my cup. A quick stroll around the block would do me good. If I was lucky then I would have a sleepless night.

Mom was sound asleep in her room next to mine. I quietly closed her door then went outside through the door of the fire escape.

The night air was warm, cooled down from the sticky humidity from earlier. I walked through the sleeping town, sipping on my drink and enjoying the quietness. The smell of rain was in the distance. I always loved to sit either at my window or outside on the steps and watch the rain come down. When I was in school that was one of the few instances the city would be still, even if only for a moment.

I smiled into my mug, thinking about being a part of the show for the summer. And the possibility for the fall shows had me grinning. I needed to figure out what monologues I would memorize for the audition.

Going through some in my head, I didn't realize how far I walked or how long it's been until I saw my empty mug. I checked my cell and saw that it was way past midnight. I turned to head back, but as I was walking; I had this weird feeling that I was being watched…or followed.

_Ok, I've seen this movie before._ The mad psycho killer will keep following me and I will run my little heart out but he will still catch up. Somehow. They always do.

I didn't want to turn for fear of seeing Michael Myers behind me in that horrible Shatner mask.

This was Forks. The safest place on earth. Nothing ever happens here.

_The same thing was said in that movie where the four girls found out about that mother and son who were brutally murdered._

But seriously, nothing ever happens here, I reassured myself. I really need to stop being so paranoid. So I took out my phone and pretended to make a call.

I kept walking, ready to sacrifice my mug for the greater cause. I was almost home when I heard the footsteps and felt the arm grabbing mine.

I screamed and turned with my arm in the air ready to smash the cup over his head. That was until I saw who it was.

"Whoa, easy. I didn't mean to scare you, Alice." Jasper said, letting go of my arm.

I lowered my arm and crossed them around myself, but I couldn't relax. What was Jasper doing out here in the middle of the night? Following me no less.

_Oh, my God._ There could be only one reason.

He found it.

* * *

**That Alice is always running into Jasper. I want to run across him in the middle of the night...**

**Anyway, lots of things to mention here. First of all, so sorry for the late update. I wish I had an awesome excuse like I was kidnapped and smuggled out of the country or was in the hospital, but I don't. **

**So one of the reasons for the late update was because I got a bit sidetracked and started writing out the next 3 chapters (we're close to the chapter you have all been waiting for folks). **

**I also made a blog for this and other future stories. Here's the site **_**homegurls-fiction dot blogspot dot com**_**. The link is on my profile as well. I will put teasers there and other updates. I was also thinking of putting a few outtakes over there too. What do you think? Well, after you review *hint hint* go over there, because I already put up 3 posts. And there's a cute little poll too. **

**Also, I got an interview with **_**Vison of A Butterfly. **_**The link is on my profile.**

**Lastly the wonderful Lonely-Soldier made an awesome banner for me. Link on my profile as well.**

**The next chapter will be in mostly if not entirely in Jasper's POV. What can I say I love getting in his head…and pants. But that's for a later time ;) **

**And Oh my God! Did you see all the yummy new photos and clips of Jackson for Eclipse and Airbender? That man is sexy!**

**Well, I'm off.**


	7. Nighttime Meetings

_I have new readers. *waves* Hi, new readers._

I love your reactions to Alice meeting Jasper in the end. Now let's see what he's up to :)

**Disclaimer: I'm just a struggling college student, obviously not making any money off this story.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 7- Nighttime Meetings**_

Like most nights, I couldn't sleep. It was too quiet. It had me jumpy at every crunched twig and groan of an animal. Having been urbanized, I was always used to sleeping with just one eye open. Undercover for as long as I was, I had to in order to survive. I never knew whether my cover was blown. I had to be prepared to whatever happened.

So just like most nights since I've been here, I walked. Walking around the town, I almost forgot how early this place sleeps. The town settled down when the sun did.

_Maybe I've just been in the city to long. _

I cleaned up that mess in the background. I was still trying to figure out how it happened, but didn't really care. I was just relieved that nothing more costly was damaged of broken.

I was twirling a cigarette in my hand, contemplating whether I should light it up or not. I wasn't really a smoker, only picking up the habit this past year. I really should quit before it gets too bad. Rosie would have my head if she knew of this.

I put the cigarette behind my ear, saving it for later. Shoving my fists in my pockets, I continued to walk in no particular direction enjoying the light summer air.

I was counting down the days until I returned to the force. This quiet town was just not doing it for me. All my old buddies have moved away. The only one in close proximity was Edward, and he was in Port Angeles.

I looked up at the clear sky and the almost full moon that was lighting up the street.

Thinking about Edward reminded me of Alice in a roundabout way. I haven't been to the diner for awhile, and haven't seen her. Thinking back, for some reason I wish I had.

I only caught a glimpse of her once when I was driving to Port Angeles to pick up some supplies to finish the attic. She was outside in front of her mom's diner talking to someone, laughing. Her smile, much like before, illuminated her features. Her hair was down those waves framing her face. She was wearing denim capris and a loose fitting top.

But I still couldn't get past her lavender eyes.

Alice was the first woman to draw my attentions in a long time.

I guess that's why I didn't ask too many questions when she came to the Robinson house that day. The analytical part of me overridden by something else. I was fascinated by Alice and there's something about her I couldn't quite place.

She did, however, have this quiet sensuality about herself. Working undercover in the pits of Vegas, I was surrounded by women who would constantly put themselves on display for men. Selling themselves with sex for money to get by, on the corners with their miniskirts, barely there tank tops, and thigh high leather boots. Their caked on makeup hiding the bruises caused by their pimps or boyfriends.

And don't forget the women who were too strung out to even care about how their appearances.

Not Alice. Everything about her was subtle. From her natural makeup to her understated clothes. I could only imagine all of the curves hidden under her clothing.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts of the intriguing college grad, walking down the quiet street.

I rounded another corner and saw someone across the street. _Alice_. What was she doing out this late at night walking around by herself. Didn't she know the dangers for a young woman like herself? A weird feeling sunk to my stomach.

I hope she was never this reckless in school.

_Maybe she was coming from Bella's?_ I considered. No, she would have just stayed there. And she didn't look like she was dressed to visit someone. Wearing pj shorts and a one those baby tee. That feeling in my gut travelled lower as I assessed her legs on display.

_You shouldn't have thoughts like these, Jasper._

Alice stopped and looked at her cell. Turning around and heading, hopefully, back home. I wanted- no needed- to make sure she made it safely. Knowing what could happen to a woman like her.

I crossed the street and followed her, keeping my distance. I would have ran up to her, but that might scare her shitless. She was already hesitant around me for some reason and I didn't want her to think I was a crazed stalker.

In a third person perspective- that's exactly what it looked like.

She got closer to her home; but with my strides being much longer than hers, I caught up to her in no time.

_I mind as well make my presence known._

When I was close enough, I placed my hand on her arm, but grabbed her when she whipped around to me, scared.

"Whoa, _easy_. I didn't mean to scare you, Alice." I said, letting go of her arm. I took a step back. Maybe the distance will make her feel better.

She recognized me and lowered her arm.

I smirked. Rather impressed she thought to use the cup as a weapon against a possible assailment. She wrapped her arms across her body. She seemed uneasy and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Jasper…" she started. "What are you doing out here?"

_What was I doing? _ Taking a midnight stroll through town? Trying to find a way to sleep soundlessly? Making sure a pretty girl got home safely?

"Same reason you're out here, I'm sure. Just taking a walk around town to clear my head."

She pinched her brows together, clearly not satisfied with my answer. "Ok, then why were you following me?"

"I…I saw you a ways back. And wanted to make sure you got home safely."

"Oh. So that's the only reason why you're here?"

"Yeah," I said, confused. What other reasons could there be? "I couldn't sleep, so I thought some fresh air would do me good."

She breathed- what appeared to be- a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Now the better question is: why are _you_ out this late?"

She avoided my eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I couldn't sleep either, I suppose."

I understood that and could relate. "Lots on your mind?" I asked.

She kept looking in her mug. "You can say that." She kicked at the dirt. She was being hesitant around me again. I knew it was because I scared her half to death and probably didn't feel comfortable around me in this circumstance, but I didn't want to leave yet.

So I took the advice of my captain and tried to be engaging and social. I was good at interrogating people. Maybe she needed a listening ear.

"Is it anything you'd like to share?"

Alice glanced at me with a questioning look, but it soon turned to a confused one.

After a few seconds she asked, "You smoke?"

It took me a moment, until I realized she was talking about the cigarette still behind my ear. I took it and held it between my fingers.

"I just started. I'm thinking about quitting though." I dropped the cigarette.

Alice giggled softly, "You don't have to on my account."

"It's my sister I'm worried about. She would have my head if she found out."

We didn't say anything for a minute. This was not being social, pockets of silence. So I tried again to be engaging. "So, why is it you can't sleep? What's on your mind?"

"Uh- I… It's nothing, too important. I…" She closed her eyes, shaking her head. Her dark waves bouncing in the process.

"Sometimes, you have to let it out in order to feel better."

She looked past me and was silent for a moment. Until she finally said, "I guess." Her gaze shifted back to me. "My advisor called me this evening. Telling me about this show she wants me to try out for. Well, first she told me about how they still need extras for this summer's production of _Guys and Dolls_.

"Then she told me about how her friend is looking for people to do _Midsummer's Night Dream_ this fall. And she wants me to audition."

"That sounds…exciting." I assured her. She told me about how she got into theater at her school and I couldn't see why she wouldn't jump at this.

She turned and started. "I know it's a wonderful opportunity…and I'm grateful to be given the chance." She stopped and bit her lip. "I don't know. I know I'm my only hindrance, but…" she trailed off and started pacing again.

"Is it here in Washington?"

"Nope. Chicago."

I was beginning to understand why she was so hesitant to go. She probably never has been that far from her mom. And Chicago was a big city for a small town girl like herself.

I shrugged, "What do you have to do?"

She stopped and looked at me. "For what?"

"To…I don't know. Get in," I snapped my fingers. "At the audition. Do you have to say a couple of lines? A- uh, God, what are they called? You know those long paragraphs a person recites."

"A monologue?"

"That's it. Do you have to do one of those?"

She smiled at my failed attempt of finding the right word. "Yeah, I have to do one of those. Two in fact. One from a Shakespeare play and the other can be from a modern one."

Alice went to sit on the metal stairway. "As long as they're each about four minutes long."

"How about I help you?" The thought flew out of my mouth before I could process it.

"What?"

"With your audition. I could help you with it. Help you memorize your lines and such."

I sat down next to her. She just looked at me. She was nervous, biting her lips was her tell tale sign. She shook her head, trying to laugh it off. "No, that's okay, really. I can do it myself."

I don't know why, but I was slightly disappointed. I should have known she would say no. She didn't really know me. I was still a stranger to her. And in a couple months time, I would be back in Nevada most likely gone forever.

She continued, "Besides. I haven't decided if I'm going to do it yet."

I frowned at her. "Well, you should. Chicago's a great city. I even considered moving there awhile back."

She placed her hair behind her ear, smiling to herself, and I noticed a red mark on her hand. Without thinking, I grabbed her hand to inspect the wound. "What happened?" I asked looking for any sign of infection.

She tried to pull her hand out of my grasp, but I wouldn't budge.

"I…I cut myself." She muttered. "I was slicing up…and my hand slipped."

She was lying, but I didn't press the matter. I was just rather thankful that she didn't slice her thumb off.

I kept looking at her hand, my thumb lightly grazing across her skin. Her hand was incredibly soft. In the close proximity I could smell her soap. Peppermint.

"You should take care of this." I looked up to find her staring back at me.

I was once again trapped in her violet eyes, just like the day she came to the house. They shone in the moonlight.

My eyes slid down to her slightly pouty lips. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her and see if her mouth was as soft as they looked.

I saw that her gaze has shifted also. We sat like that few a few seconds just looking at each other. Then, slowly I leaned towards her. I couldn't stop myself, like a moth to a flame. Two magnets attracting each other.

She closed her eyes and I followed suit. I could feel her breathe on my skin.

But then she gasped and bolted off the steps.

"I- I better get to bed." She said, nervously. "It's late and I have to work in the morning."

I stood up as well and looked down at her. "Yeah, I should be getting back as well."

For a minute she didn't move. She just looked at the stairs thinking, and then she started up the fire escape.

"I'll see you later," I called up to her. She stopped and turned around, nodding her head and saying goodnight.

I waited until she was inside and heard the lock of the door.

I went back to my trailer and for the first time in a long time I had a peaceful night's sleep. Not plagued with dreams of possible people after me, but of the pretty violet-eyed waitress.

* * *

**Hey, don't look at me like that. What did you expect, for them to make out and then wind up in Alice's bed? Give me some credit. Even though that's what I wanted them to do too ;)**

**Well, the next chapter Alice will execute her bulletproof and final attempt at the diary. Just to let you know the chapter will start out in Jasper's POV then end with Alice's. **

**So to my new readers and the readers I haven't heard from, I know who you are. Review and let me know what you think so far.**

**And be sure to check out the blog for the teaser later**


	8. Breaking and Entering

_I'm happy you guys really enjoyed Jasper's POV and his somewhat 'feelings' for Alice._

And like I said, this chapter starts out in Jasper's POV and will end with Alice's.

**Disclaimer: Still poor, still not Stephenie Meyer or Christine Flynn.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 8- Breaking and Entering**_

I was feeling really good the next day. I didn't know why. Maybe it was the night's sleep I had. I got a nice early start on the house and even finished the attic.

I finished replacing the rotted wood, at least. The details- I was going to deal with later.

So busy in my work, I lost track of time. Looking at the time, my stomach started growling. _I really need to stop skipping meals. _

Pretty satisfied with my accomplishments so far, I set everything aside and headed to Moonlight Diner for a late lunch.

I entered the barely crowded diner and saw Denise reading off an order to the cook through the service window. No one was sitting at the counter and I grabbed a seat.

"Jasper. I didn't hear you come in." Denise said once she turned around.

I smiled, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Brandon."

"I told you to call me Denise." She motioned to pour me some coffee, but I waved it away asking for water instead.

"So, Jasper. How's things with the house coming along?" She asked after setting my drink down. I downed half the glass before I answered her. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until that moment.

"It's coming along just fine. There's not much construction left to do. Just knock down some walls on the second floor." I finished my water and Denise refilled it.

"That sounds nice. How's your sister? Talk to her lately?"

Thinking, I frowned. I haven't talked to Rosie for awhile. Since I've been in Forks, actually. "No, ma'am. Haven't talked to her."

Denise flipped through her notepad. "Well, you should call her up. Tell her about the progress on the house." I nodded as she took the pencil from behind her ear. "What will you have today?"

I thought for a moment. "I'll just have a bacon cheeseburger- well done- and an order of fries. With a Coke." I added.

She jotted my order down and reiterated it to the cook.

"How's Alice?" I asked when she turned back around.

She stared at me before she answered. "She's fine. She worked this morning. And you missed her by about an hour." She tilted her head slightly. "Why do you ask?"

I stared at my glass of water. "Just wondering, is all. I haven't seen her in a few days." I didn't think it was a good idea to tell her that I saw Alice just the night before. I looked up and found Denise smiling at me.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Hmm…oh, nothing." I just nodded, shrugging it off. Maybe I was reading too much into it.

She was about to leave when she gasped, "Oh, I almost forgot. My garbage disposal has been acting up lately. Do you think you can take a look at it? Whenever you have the time of course."

"Sure." I responded. "I'll come by sometime tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect," she smiled. She then went to get my food from the window and placed it before me. "Enjoy."

And with that she went to tend to other people.

I ate my food, disappointed that I missed Alice. I would have waited for her return, but I really needed to get back to work. Once I finished my food, I ordered a slice of cherry pie to go, paid the bill, and left. Spending the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening working on the house.

* * *

_I can't believe I am doing this. _

_I can't believe it has come to this._

It was three in the morning and here I was dressed like Catwoman—minus the leather, whip, and heels. Wearing my old black ski cap and attempting to enter an unoccupied house.

I parked my car down the road and walked my way over to the house. There weren't many houses on this side of town and the residents were sound asleep in their beds.

The front door was locked, of course. _Why would he have made this any easier for me?_

Not wanting to risk using the back door, I was left having to go through the second story window.

I cautiously walked around the side of the house and peered around the corner to Jasper's trailer.

Darkness.

He must be asleep. I hope he's asleep. Let's hope he's a heavy sleeper too. Or maybe, he's out scaring unsuspecting girls half to death by sneaking up on them. I shook my head at that thought.

_I can't believe I ran into him last night. _

What if he's just messing with my head? Playing some sick, twisted game with my sanity. I bet he's already found the damn diary and just waiting for me to come clean about everything. But I had to be sure. I won't ever rest until the diary is safe in my hands. And my dreams would go back to their normal, boring, non-Jasper filled ways.

_What if he's in the house right now, waiting for me?_ A voice said. I would walk in the room and find him sitting in a rocking chair with my diary sitting, open, on his lap.

Alice, you need to quit being so dramatic. He's not in the house. He's in his trailer. Sleep, just like everybody else in this town.

The thought of Jasper's sleeping state made me giggle.

I bet he sleeps shirtless…or just his boxers- or maybe he's a briefs kind of guy.

_Focus, Alice, on the task at hand._ Right, this was no time to think about his bed wear.

I remembered the ladder lying in the grass last time I was here. The ladder was propped up at the back of the house. I grabbed the slightly heavy metal and placed it under the window in question. It was hard to see. With nothing to go by except the light of the moon and stars, yet I didn't want to turn my flashlight on.

I slowly climbed the ladder, stopping- along with my heart- every time the metal creaked. When I finally made it to the window, I discovered that it was still without a lock, just like the other day. The window was closed and I had to pry it open with the palm of my hands. I struggled to open the heavy wood.

_I could never make it as a criminal_, I thought, leaving impressions of my palms on the glass. I took a mental note to wipe it clean on my way down.

Once it was open enough for me to fit through, I slipped in the dark bedroom. The wood creaked as I stepped on it.

_Why is it you make so much noise when you try to be quiet_, I fumed silently. I grabbed the flashlight from my back pocket and turned it on, aiming the light towards the floor. I didn't want to flash it outside for someone to see. Very carefully, I walked to the middle of the room and turned to the closet, but…

The wall wasn't there!

My heart plummeted to the floor. _Shit, where is it?_

I shone the light to where the wall was supposed to be. The whole closet was gone. Just the door was standing against the inside wall; and all that was left were the holes and indentation from where the shelving and hooks hung. The uncovered light bulb dangling in its socket. A support beam was wedged between the floor and ceiling.

I shone the light to the hole that hid my diary and noticed the ledge was still there.

_Maybe, he didn't see the diary after all?_ I hoped. As I was going towards the empty space I heard the wood creak. But it didn't sound like it was coming from me. It sounded like it was behind me or something. I should have been concerned, but I was too determined to get the pink book out from the floor.

I should have been concerned about the noise, because as soon as I took two steps towards the hole, something grabbed me.

A gasp escaped my mouth as a hand clamped over my mouth. Before I could completely comprehend was going on, I was thrown against a wall. The back of my head hit something hard and metal- probably a stud- causing a very painful sting to go down my spine.

In that same moment, my flashlight was ripped out of my hand at the same time as my cap was pulled off my head; ripping some of my hair with it.

The blinding light shone in my eyes so I couldn't see my attacker.

I wanted to scream, but something hard, cold, and metal was pressing hard against my throat. Cutting off my air supply.

* * *

**Don't hurt me!**

**I had to leave it there. The next chapter will start off with Jasper's POV again.**

**And I know this chapter is shorter than the others. That's why I uploaded it early. But trust me, it will be made up for in the next one ;) you won't be disappointed. **

**I have a poll in my profile that pertains to the next chapter. I really want you guys to vote; to see what you think the outcome of chapter 9 will be :)**

**Well review and vote! And don't forget to go to my blog in a couple of days for the teaser**


	9. Secrets Revealed

Hey guys. Told you, you weren't going to wait long for the update. I think this is what you guys have been patiently waiting for. This chapter changes POV twice. So it'll start out in Jasper's, then go to Alice, then go back to Jasper. Understand? Good :)

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. I got quite a boost after the last chapter._

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is Denise and other random characters I make up.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 9- Secrets Revealed**_

I heard the rustling near the house. Metal clapping on wood. It wasn't even loud; one wouldn't have given it a second thought. But I guess being used to sleeping with my ears open and on the edge; I was susceptible to all unusual sounds.

And this was an unusual sound.

Someone was out there.

I jerked on my pants and grabbed the gun I kept under my pillow, stuffing it in the back of my jeans. I silently eased out my trailer and rounded the corner to see a dark figure enter the second story window.

_Fuck._

In my mind the intruder could want one of two things. The tools inside the house to trade for drugs or payback for the sting.

My first instinct was that someone found me. One of the suspects escaped the bust and was out for revenge. Or maybe, one of the apprehended that sat in jail got a buddy of his nail me.

A little paranoid I know, but it was how I survived.

I entered the house through the back door and silently went up the stairs. Once I reached the landing I saw the intruder waving the flashlight at one particular wall.

I took the gun from my jeans and crept towards him, stopping when a floorboard underneath me creaked.

I closed the distance on him. I reached around and grabbed his face, blocking his airway. With force I through his against a nearby wall.

I used one hand to grab the flashlight and the other holding the gun to yank the cap off his head. After I through the cap to the floor, I pressed the gun to the perpetrator's throat.

_But this wasn't one of the perpetrators, or their allies, _I thought as the beam of the flashlight registered the intruder's identity in my mind. This was Alice and she was looking terrified.

I also realized that I was crushing her windpipe. I was hurting her. The thought that I was a heartbeat away from hurting her more sent a pang of fear through my adrenaline charged body.

I jerked the gun away and stepped back. I didn't know what I would have done if I did do something more. But the fear and guilt was quickly replaced by annoyance.

What was she doing sneaking around here in the middle of the night?

I took the blinding light from her eyes. "Fuck, Alice. What the _hell_ are you doing here?" My voice held the fury that I felt. I could've snapped her neck- nearly did.

Alice sighed in relief and slumped a little when she recognized it was me, blinking excessively. Probably to clear her vision of the spots. She tenderly rubbed at the spot where I pressed the gun to her neck.

She coughed out, "I'm-"

"Do you have any idea what could've happened?" I wasn't ready to hear her voice just yet. I didn't want to hear an explanation. I was too amped up and needed to vent it out. "What I could have done to you?" I slammed the flashlight on the nearby sawhorse and swore. Thinking of the force I used on her delicate little body.

I sheathed the gun back in my jeans.

"Never sneak up on a cop, Alice. _Ever_. I…what the hell were you thinking?"

I gave her a hard look. She was trying to steady her breathing. She was still shaking.

"I really wish you wouldn't yell at me." She choked out.

_Was she serious? _I had a motherfucking gun to her throat and all she has to say was that I shouldn't yell at her. I had every fucking right to yell.

"_And_…I wasn't sneaking around you." She glared. "You're the one that snuck up on me… in the dark."

I couldn't believe she had the nerve to make this my fault.

_You did hurt her, _a pesky little voice reminded me.

"You were breaking and enteri-"

"I didn't break anything! There's no lock on the window. It doesn't count."

I glared down at her. "It's a term," I growled. "You are trespassing on _private_ property. You climbed up a ladder and snuck in through the second-story window…in the middle of the night no less. That's called breaking and entering." I then noticed what she was wearing. Sketchers, black pants, and a black t-shirt, with a black ski cap to top it all off. _Yeah, she knew what she was doing._

"And you're dressed like a cat burglar."

That's when it all clicked.

"And this isn't your first offense either, is it? You were in here before."

She blinked. "What are you talking about?"

I jammed my fists on my hips and looked at her with scrutiny. "The other day. When Bella came over. You were in the house. That's how you cut yourself. And you're the one that knocked over that stuff."

She didn't say anything, but bit her lip; and I knew it was true. Not only did it make sense, because of the visit, but I remembered the sawhorse was moved also.

Now I knew the who and how, but not the why?

"You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

She dropped her hand from the back of her head and took an exasperated breath. Straightening her stance she said, "I was just looking for something I had left here."

I was trying to figure out what she could have left from the other day. Maybe she was talking about when she brought the eggs over. "When you snuck in here before?"

She shook her head.

"When you came over that day?"

"Before that."

With only the light of the moon and the flashlight, I went over to flip on the overhead light. The bulb still uncovered.

"When?" I asked as I walked back to her.

"A long time ago," was all she said.

I didn't come across anything significant. Maybe I overlooked it and tossed it away. "Well, what is it?"

She shook her head, "what is what?"

"Whatever it is you left here. What was it?"

Alice inched her chin up. "Just something that's mine."

"If it's yours, then what's it doing here?" I inquired, very interested in discovering the cause of all this trouble.

"It wasn't always here." She began to explain. "I hid it somewhere else, and then I found out that it wasn't safe there so Jessica said I could store it in her hiding place here. But then it fell past the ledge and we couldn't get to it anymore and there it stayed."

Her hair had come undone when I yanked the cap off her head. Strands of her dark hair fell across her cheek. She brushed it behind her ear and crossed her arms around her body.

I just stood there, my eyes narrowed on her flushed skin.

Not trusting myself to either quiet the distress in her eyes or shake her; I took a another step back instead. I couldn't believe she went through all this trouble for something she could have just asked me for. I felt like I was in the _Twilight Zone_ or something.

I turned around and scanned the room. "Where is it?"

"It's umm…at the closet, where the wall used to be." I walked over to the empty spot; the only thing there was a piece of hanging wire, the remaining door, and the support beam. I looked in the floor and saw the ledge Alice was speaking of.

I probably would have found the thing earlier, but I wasn't concerned with removing floorboards. I was just going to board up the hole and leave it as that. Whatever she wanted would have been hidden forever.

I stomped on the piece of wood with my bare heel. The old wood split in two. Bending on my knees, I removed it and saw a bunch of stuff inside. There was a small pink book, a tube of lipstick, soiled Pokémon cards, and a pile of old candy wrappers.

I picked up the book with the initials _MAB_ in gold on the bottom right corner, thinking this is what Alice wanted.

_This is a diary! _All this hassle for a teenage girl's journal.

I held it up to Alice. "Is this what you're looking for?"

* * *

My eyes widened and I sighed in relief. "That's it." I was halfway to him and held out my hand to grab it.

"Not so fast." He held the diary out of my reach. "I want to know what's so important that you would do what you did to get this?"

Panic started to spread across my chest. "It's just a diary." I tried to sound nonchalant. "You know, something I kept in high school. Just…girl's stuff."

I tried to reach for it again but Jasper held it higher.

I was mere inches from his bare chest. I looked past the sculptured muscles of his arm, breathing in soap and something mildly spicy. He showered before he'd gone to bed. His scent was doing funny things with my nerves.

I wasn't sure if the heat I felt was from his body or the female awareness I had to his body. In any event I backed away.

"Really, it's nothing." I insisted.

"A lie detector would be wasted on you." He said with a smirk on his face. I saw nothing funny about this situation at all. He was standing between me and my teenage fantasies about him.

I didn't know whether to try and beg for it back or simply try and snatch it from him. He had a good foot on me. But it wasn't his height that I was apprehensive about. It was the thought of getting up close and personal with his rock hard chest. A chest, I noted, that had a slashing scar running from his collarbone across and down to his ribcage.

_That's how deep that scar went_, I thought, remembering seeing the scar when I was perusing through the house. There were others, crisscrossed across his stomach. My gaze went lower only to dart back up at the band of his unsnapped jeans, to a crescent shaped silver-white scar on his right triceps and across his chest again to a quarter sized circle of puckered pink flesh on his left bicep.

_Oh my God…was he shot? _

But this wasn't the time to be concerned. Jasper went to the toolbox that was lying under the window and picked up a piece of wire. Skillfully, he popped the lock that guarded the pages of my musings.

I squeaked, "Wha- what are you doing?"

"I don't believe it's just 'nothing'." He said as he opened the book. "And since you took twenty years off my life breaking in to get it. I want to know what's so important." He smirked at his next statement, looking up at me.

"I think you murdered somebody and the whereabouts of the body is revealed inside."

He was joking! _I can't believe he was making jokes at a time like this._

He settled on a page and I screamed out. "No!" The reality of everything sinking in.

I ran to him and lunged forward at the book, but he stuck it in the air again behind him. I was on the tip of my toes now, leaning against him. One arm stretched out and the other holding on Jasper's arm for support.

Chest to chest, I reached over him, but he kept edging the book farther back. My arm stretching with his, my stomach flattened against his abdomen.

We were molded together from chest to thigh. I never been _this_ close to Jasper before and my belly clenched at the contact. It was the same feelings as in my dreams when I was wrapped in his arms. I stopped my struggling and caught a quick glance at him.

Something dark glittered in his ocean blue eyes and my breath went thin.

_Maybe he felt it too._

Or maybe he just wanted me to stop my futile attempts at desperation.

Defeated, I slowly went down on my heels and took a couple steps back. _Maybe, I'm blowing this way out of proportion_. Maybe what I wrote isn't as bad as I thought. My mind was trying desperately hold on to the last bit of hope on the situation.

When there was a good amount of distance between us, Jasper lowered the book and flipped through the pages again.

He stopped at an entry and my heart ceased to beat. I closed my eyes and tried to will him from reading anything remotely embarrassing, but then my eyes open wide when I heard him speak.

"Dear Diary. The Spanish test today was so hard. I can't conjugate verbs for the life of me-"

"What are you doing?"

"—and then that jerk, Kenny Turner was trying to cheat off of me. I should have written down the wrong answers just so he would fail. That would teach him." Jasper looked up at my horrified face when he finished.

"Nothing incriminating there." He chuckled.

"I can have the book back then."

He ignored me and flipped through a few more pages. Landing on something, his eyes furrowed in confusion. He lifted the book to me, still out of reach, but close enough for me to read it.

_Oh, my God._

"What's this?" he asked. I felt my face burn.

And there it was. Two whole pages of my name mixed with his with hearts and stars and colors.

_Jasper Hale. _

_MAB + JWH_

_Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Hale_

_Alice Hale_

_Mary Alice Brandon-Hale_

I tried to reach for it yet again, but he pulled it back quickly.

"It's just…something teenage girls do, sometimes. It's no big deal," I insisted.

He flipped through a couple more pages and started reading aloud again. "I dreamed about Jasper again." He stopped, cocked an eyebrow and started reading more slowly.

"It was just like on _Sex and the City_. When Mr. Big kissed Carrie in the elevator. He declared his love for her and kissed her three times. He backed her up against the wall and Carrie jut gave in to his wicked ways. My heart was pounding when I woke up and my stomach was in knots. Just like whenever I'm around Jasper. I'd give anything for him to kiss me like that, really kiss me. Just like Mr. Big kisses Carrie."

My face was in my hands at this point and I groaned loudly when he read _another_ entry.

"Bella asked what I liked best about Jasper. I couldn't really give her an answer. I mean he was super, sexy, celebrity senior Jasper Hale. Where does one start. I love his smile. The way he looks when he's on the baseball field, the…" He trailed off and I looked up at him.

He was reading to himself then his head popped up, a grin on his face. "You thought I had a cute ass?"

My mouth hung open and I knew my face was red at this point.

_Why couldn't he just put me out of my misery?_

_

* * *

_

I should have put her out of her misery, and gave the book back. Her cheeks were a telling shade of pink. She was thoroughly embarrassed and rightfully so. I would be if this happened to me.

I should have given the book back. I suppose it was the right thing to do. But I didn't.

Besides this was a great way to divert my focus from what I nearly did to her. They always say laughter is the best medicine. And I was having too much fun at the moment.

I never knew that someone felt this way about me before. It was interesting to know that I was the subject of a few specific fantasies.

And as I flipped through some more pages, I discovered very specific indeed.

I read over another entry.

_I'm at the meadow right now. I didn't have to help mom at the diner so I came here to memorize my lines. I tried but I was too distracted. Thinking about Jasper as usual. Thinking about every time he smiles at me, when I give him his order. I'm also thinking about the dream I had last night. I was here, at the meadow, and he just showed up. Out of thin air. He then grabbed me and started kissing me passionately. He told me how much he wanted me and that he loved me. He picked me up and laid me on the grass and slowly took my clothes off and then he started kissing me everywhere-"_

"You know, as much as I would love for you to read my diary cover to cover. I would really love to have it back please?"

I looked up at Alice's plea. She looked like she was dying inside, standing there rooted to the spot.

"I can see why you went through so much trouble. I'm just happy to know you didn't murder someone." I chuckled.

She didn't look amused. I didn't expect her to be, it was mainly for my benefit. I closed the book and finally handed it back to her.

She snatched it and clutched it to her chest. "Thank you." She said softly, the tension erased from her face.

"Do you still have sexual fantasies?"

"No," she insisted. She probably didn't want me to know more than I already did. "Whatever you read, was just the wild imagination of a teenage girl who read a lot of romance novels, ok."

"I grinned once again. "So you're repressed now, is that it?"

She gritted her teeth. "I am _not_ repressed."

"So you do still have fantasies?" I was having entirely too much fun with this.

Alice narrowed her eyes and inched up her chin. "Yeah, sure I still have fantasies. I'm having one right now actually. A giant anvil dropping…on your head."

"I didn't right the stuff, I just read it."

"Exactly. It was supposed to be private."

"I'm kind of glad that you shared it with me."

"I didn't share! You broke the lock."

I waved the statement away. "Details, details."

Alice let out a breath and looked at her feet. She was still clutching the diary for dear life as if it was her life support.

I went to close the window. "You minds as well, use the stairs this time. No point in using the ladder." I turned off the overhead light and flipped on the light in the stairwell. "The back door is open."

She left before I could say anything else, darting down the steps. I remembered the flashlight and cap. I grabbed them and went to return them. Alice was in the kitchen when I caught up to her.

"Here. Don't forget these." She put the flashlight in her pocket and kept the cap in her hand.

She barely looked at me before she went through the back door and down the steps. I followed, wanting to make sure she made it to her car. But when I reached the front of the house, her car wasn't in sight.

"Where's your car?"

Alice stopped at the edge of the yard and turned to me. "Down the road. I walked over."

"It's dark. I'll walk you to it." I don't know where the chivalry came from. But this girl had a thing about walking about at night.

The offer caught her off guard too. She held out her hand in a gesture to stay. "No, really. You don't have to. I can manage. It's just right down there."

She started walking backwards; probably to make sure I wouldn't follow. She glanced behind herself, to not trip over something. She desperately wanted to get away.

Just like last night.

Just like the day she came over.

Just like at the diner.

The fact that she wanted to get away from me kept me rooted on spot.

"Be careful," I finally said.

Alice nodded, "I will." With that she turned and left.

I waited where I was until I heard the distant sounds of a car engine starting up. I went back to move the ladder from under the window. I smiled at the thought of Alice maneuvering the heavy weight, in the dark no less.

_She certainly was determined_, I thought.

I placed the ladder on the grass in the back, and closed and locked the back door. I returned, still smiling, back to my trailer. Once again thinking about the waitress with the violet eyes.

* * *

**So Alice returned home and burned the diary. She was so embarrassed that she never showed her face again. Jasper moves back to Vegas and never returns to Forks.**

**They never see each other again. **

**The End. **

**Haha, just kidding. This story is only half finished. Now Alice and Jasper have to deal with the very pink elephant in the room. Wonder what's going to happen next. Stay tuned next week for another chapter :)**

**Review! **


End file.
